Lucy the King of Heroes
by Gilgamesh The King of Heroes
Summary: What if after his defeat in the Fate route Gilgamesh was reincarnated? What if he reincarnated as Lucy Heartfillia with both his memories and access to his his Gate? How would Earthland deal with a girl struggling between herself and her past life as the arrogant King of Heroes? What if others had reincarnated as well?
1. The Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night, any resemblance to any other Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please constructive criticism only.**

**AN: I published this chapter to see if anyone would actually be interested in this idea. I'll give you second chapter if you want it but only if people want it. **

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The old shopkeeper was currently looking at his newest customer and she sent shivers down his spine. Long hair flowing down past her waist and an unamused look was upon her face. She was wearing an open black jacket, white tube top and black jeans.

"So you mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this entire town" she demanded glaring at the shopkeeper with her crimson coloured eyes.

The woman was nearly nineteen years of age, but one never would've guessed it by looking at her. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she'd come here to Hargeon seeking something.

She left her father's mansion after he dared to try to arrange a marriage for her in order to get more money for himself, even though Lucy herself already attracted wealth naturally. The only reason she hadn't simply skewered him was because she was certain her mother wouldn't wanted that.

Ever since she was little Lucy had been different, her eyes were just one small thing and they made no difference. But whenever she talked to people she found that they became fearful of upsetting her no matter how gentle she tried to be in the beginning, as if just making her upset would mean their death.

Because of this the servants were reluctant to spend time with her beyond what was necessary. This resulted in Lucy looking down on others, she couldn't help but look down on others, the children who came to 'play' with her ran from her the moment they saw her power. Many were simply uncomfortable just being in her presence, and eventually they all came up with excuses as to why they couldn't come again. It only proved that anyone she encountered was likely undeserving of being allowed in her presence.

So Lucy spent as much time with her mother as possible, because her father only cared about the business and how much money Lucy could attract for him. He discovered that every decision she suggested to him always made lots of money and after mother died he became even colder to her if when it came to anything unrelated to business.

It was her mother to whom she had shown her ability to pull things from her Gate of Babylon. Her mother to whom she'd confided her memories of her past life as Gilgamesh the King of Heroes. Yet even after listening to her and watching her use Gate to summon weapons, and other things her mother still understood her. She was patient, kind, caring understanding. Unlike the many others that had run away from her at the first chance.

Ever since leaving her Mothers death Lucy had a feeling of incompleteness inside of her. Like something was missing, which was strange seeing as she had everything anyone could want inside of her gate. So she travelled Fiore for the past year seeking something, anything that could make the feeling go away. But nothing seemed to work, most of what she tried were, quick fixes at best.

Then for some reason Lucy had talked to a strange man a few weeks ago in another town. He was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard, and for whatever reason she spoke about her problem to him, after proving to him that she had all of the worlds treasures in her Gate she asked him 'What does one who has everything a person could want in possession possibly seek?' After a while he had asked if she had any friends.

She thought on her answer for a while, her father was cold, uncaring so she did not count him and her mother was dead and the friend her past life had didn't count either. In the end she replied with a negative. He suggested that she try joining Fairy Tail and trying to make some friends there to see if that helped. So Lucy decided to take his advice and left.

Unfortunately she had neglected to ask the man where Fairy Tail was located. This was why she found herself wandering Fiore searching for Fairy Tail now. That and her pride as the King of Heroes would not allow her to ask for directions, it would wound her pride too much to admit even to herself that she had no idea where she was going. That was how she found herself in Hargeon Port.

"Y-yes. This is more of a fishing town than a magic town." The shopkeeper explained nervously. This girl….no woman set off all of his danger senses as if angering her would be a death sentence "Not even a tenth of people here can use magic, so I built this shop to sell magic to the wizards who happen to be passing through"

"So you mean to tell me that I came all this way for nothing?" Lucy glared

"No, no, no please take a look!" The shopkeeper reassured her. "I _do_ have all the latest goods in stock I'm sure there's something you want."

"I'm looking for gate keys" the blond said in a demanding tone "Do you have any?"

"Gates keys, why yes I think I do" The old man frowned. "That's a rare request." He reached behind the counter top and brought out a box containing a single, silver key.

"Canis Minor, Nikora" a gleam entered Lucy's eyes one that scared the shopkeeper even further.

"That one's not powerful but it's all I have." the shopkeeper stuttered

"That's not important." Lucy glared at the shopkeeper taking hold of the key and turning around to leave.

"W-wait you have to pay for tha-"

*Shunk*

Before the shopkeeper could finish a sword had buried itself into the counter and had partly gone right through its point was near his crotch, any further and he would have been castrated. He looked up and saw several golden ripples in the air behind the girl who was now scowling at him with a disdainful look on her face. She walked up to him and the atmosphere became even more dangerous, the shopkeeper was cursing himself for what he'd said instead of just letting it go.

"I am the one true king of the world" she growled "It is the law that all of this world's treasures belong to me. Gate Keys are no exception that law. That makes you merely someone who was holding my treasure. The fact that you dare to charge me for what was mine in the first place makes you a filthy thief. Do you wish to learn how I deal with thieves?"

Weapons of various sizes, shapes and types began protruding out of the ripples all pointed at him; all of them began shuddering as if in anticipation of being used against the target of master's ire.

"Wait, wait, wait" the shopkeeper exclaimed in a panicking tone "I just remembered that key is free. Yes its free, please just take it but don't hurt me."

Suddenly the weapons all dissolved into golden sparkles as did the one in the counter and the ripples disappeared as well. The woman seemed satisfied with his answer and he internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just one last thing. You'll keep this to yourself unless you want me to 'visit' you again right?" she said as she was silhouetted by the light steaming in from outside after she'd opened the door.

The shopkeeper nodded rapidly and the woman finally left satisfied. He decided it was probably better for his health if he just pretended that this never happened. He had no desire to see that woman again if he could help it.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After leaving the store Lucy smirked happy that she'd acquired yet another gate key, she put the silver key away in her treasury for later. She came to a stop on a bridge and saw below, a crowd had gathered in the town square a short distance away; a horde of squealing women crying out in adoration. As the blonde wondered what the reason behind them making such noise was, two more women raced past them, also crying out in delight.

"The famous wizard is here!"

"It's Mr. Salamander!"

"Salamander eh?" Lucy raised her eyebrow "If my information is correct then he's Fairy Tail wizard. I wonder what he's doing in this backwater dump. Looks like he's not averse to fan girls, I it seems that he's a real show off. I need to have a talk with this Salamander"

The crowd's incessant fan girlish squealing grew louder as Lucy leapt from the bridge and descended to the ground; turning more and more intense as they approached. She approached crowd which parted like the red sea before her after she released some of her incredible aura. Apparently whatever they saw in Salamander hadn't dulled their sense of self preservation. Eventually she head of the chaotic cries swelling the air around them. Occasional bursts of fire from the centre of the crowd accompanied delighted squeals from the fan girls.

"Mr. Salamander!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"And so hot"

Finally, she got through the crowd and saw him, and when she did Lucy was not impressed. At all.

Standing in the centre of the fan girl who were swarming like insects, was the man that everyone kept calling Salamander. Purple hair, dark eyes, and ridiculous outfit that made him look like a he was a runaway clown. And for some reason every girl in this dump were becoming rabid over him. Hearts seemed to pulsate where their eyes should've been, love struck by the clearly idiotic poser of a mage standing before them.

It was only when he decided to pose for the women again that Lucy caught sight of his secret. She could see a ring of his index finger which was clearly charm magic ring and his middle finger had a ring with sleep magic.

"A fake just as I thought" Lucy snorted with annoyance "If there's one thing I hate its fakers"

If she was correct then this man was likely charming the girls so he could lure them to another location later for another purpose. The sleep magic ring was likely for anyone who saw through the charm magic. Lucy was about to unleash her fury on him when a voice interrupted the commotion.

"Igneel!"

Lucy watched as a pink-haired boy forced his way into the clearing, shattering the tension and derailing her plan. His visage crumpled in disappointment when he caught sight of the man. The boy looked as though he'd just had a weight dropped on his shoulders. She wondered who Igneel was, she'd never heard of such a person.

"Who the heck are you?" The boy asked 'Salamander', frowning at him in clear disappointment

"I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me before?" the purple-haired mage grinned cockily.

The pink haired boy didn't even acknowledge him and was already halfway across the street before faker could continue.

"Hey wait?!"

Lucy chuckled as the women pounced and began beating the pinkette for ignoring the man.

"Now now, that's enough my lovelies let him go. I sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." 'Salamander' said pacifying the crowd and extending his signature toward the boy and causing his fan girls to return to admiration mode. Lucy was amused; this pink haired boy was good for a laugh at least.

"Here's my autograph kid. Now you can brag to all your friends." The faker held out an autograph toward the source of his 'fans' agitation.

Then pink-haired boy deadpanned at what he was being offered.

"No thanks."

The purple-haired mage faltered, but recovered as his rabid fans smashed the boy into the garbage causing Lucy to laugh openly, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"I guess it wasn't him after all" the blue cat said apparently able to speak, which also caught Lucy's attention.

"Definitely not him" The boy groaned painfully.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies I have business to attend to, so I must be off."

"You're leaving already?" The charmed crowd asked as one, like the hypnotised fools they were.

_The fake _snapped his fingers and he was standing on a spiralling column of flames "I'm having a soirée on my yacht tonight and you're all invited!" And with that he was gone; he had ridden his flame across the horizon and out of sight.

As crowd dispersed Lucy could see the pink haired boy talking to his cat, she kept her eyes on them for a moment. He seemed good enough for a laugh so she decided she'd

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Lucy had decided to take the jester and his cat to a nearby restaurant to eat and let them order whatever they wanted. Natsu consumed as much food as he could while Happy helped himself to some fish.

"My name Lucy," Lucy introduced herself uncomfortably, not used to trying to be courteous to others. But if she was going to make friends she may as well practice on these two idiots. "Now name yourselves"

"I'm Happy" Happy said "And this is Natsu"

"Thanks a lot," Natsu said to Lucy "You're scary but nice."

"You two might want to slow down before you choke on that food" Lucy told the two "Or I might make you choke on it"

The seriousness of her tone immediately caused the two to slow down as they were reminded of a certain red haired swordswoman.

"So besides making me laugh, what did you two come to this town for?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We're looking for Igneel" Happy replied.

"We heard a rumour that a Salamander was going to be coming through town, so we came to see him," Natsu explained. "It turns out it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all," Happy agreed.

"No kidding," Natsu said. "I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

"You're friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked, silently questioning the sanity of the duo.

"No you've got it all wrong. He doesn't 'look' like a dragon. He is a dragon." Natsu explained

Lucy's eye twitched as she pictured a large, fire breathing dragon in her mind.

"Aye! Igneel is a real live dragon." Happy insisted

Lucy's eye twitched even more dangerously, she could only take so much stupidity at once, so her instincts took over. Her hands grabbed each of the two idiot's heads tightly.

"You two" Lucy whispered dangerously at them while slamming their heads into the table "Are complete imbeciles, why would a dragon come to a small town? And wouldn't you have seen this dragon before you even got here"

After they recovered Natsu and Happy stared at Lucy for a long moment as the realisation sunk in.

"You two idiots are just realising this now?" Lucy growled now having the entire restaurant as audience.

She stood up and rubbed her temples to try and stave off the oncoming migraine. She tossed some money onto the table to pay for their food.

"Whatever" Lucy scoffed "Enjoy the rest of your meal fools"

"Thank you, ma'am please come again." A waitress said as Lucy began to take her leave. The waitress froze and causing Lucy to sigh with annoyance look behind her.

Natsu and Happy were on the ground, bowing to Lucy in appreciation.

"Thank you for the food" Natsu said expressing gratitude

"Thank you" Happy parroted.

"Stop this idiocy at once! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled in fury.

"I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to make her laugh" Natsu said to the blue feline.

"Aye. We owe her something"

"That's it!" Natsu yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Salamander signed paper. "Here this is for you"

Lucy glared at him before sending him crashing into a wall by sending a pair of finely ornamented war hammers at the two, after which she promptly stormed out.

"Mongrels" Lucy growled as she slammed the door shut.

"Man I hope she doesn't ever meet Erza" Natsu groaned as the war hammers dissolved into golden dust "The two of them together would be a level of scary I don't want to think about"

"Aye" Happy groaned in agreement.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again" Lucy commented as she read the latest Sorcerers Magazine in the park. "Devon bandit clan wiped out, but seven homes destroyed? Do these jesters know the meaning of the word overkill?"

Lucy chuckled to herself as she read the article. She flipped the page which showed Mirajane wearing a bikini.

"But how exactly does one join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked herself. "Do you have to interview or apply. I really should have asked that person about that."

Lucy closed the magazine and began glancing up at the clouds that hovered in the sky "That man said that I should try Fairy Tail, it can't hurt to give it a try I suppose."

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" a voice came. Lucy looked up at the source which was a bush.

"You're that faker from earlier" Lucy said as 'Salamander' came out of the bushes.

"I was looking for you." He said unconcerned with the insult. "I wanted to invite you personally to the party on my ship."

"Your Charm magic won't work on me" Lucy stated as she could practically feel the man pouring magic into the ring. "That magic's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people who know its being used!"

"Just as I thought." Salamander sighed. "I guessed that you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter, the invitation still stands."

"There no way I'd go!" Lucy declared as she turned away from him. "Not to a party thrown by a mongrel like you!"

"A mongrel. Why would you call me that?" Salamander asked apparently hurt by her words.

Lucy looked at him with annoyance in her eyes. "Using Charm magic to make yourself popular?"

"Don't be mad my dear it's all in good fun." Salamander said. "I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own part can you blame me?"

"It's almost hard to believe that a famous wizard like you is such a moron." Lucy sighed with annoyance, this idiot was getting a bit too familiar.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?" Salamander asked smirking at her with boyish charm. "Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

"Are you claiming to be Salamander?" Lucy asked while mentally rolling her eyes.

"That's right." He answered. "If you want to join, I'll put a word in with the Guild master."

"Your party sounds interesting, but will it meet my standards?" Lucy asked while trying to keep her anger from showing at his familiarity.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be real surprised" Salamander said.

"So you can get me into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked hardly believing a word of what was being said.

"Of course. But in return, keep quiet about the charm, okay?" he proposed.

"Very well"

"We shall meet again at the party, then!" Salamander added before he conjured up his Red Carpet and flying away.

"Alright then the first step to Fairy Tail" Lucy muttered to herself. "And if he's fake, which is most likely, then I'll just pump him for any info on Fairy Tail that he might have and punish him for his insolence."

Lucy sat down and sighed putting her hand on her chest.

"I'll soon see if Fairy Tail can help me fulfil my mother's last request" she sighed to herself

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

There were times when Lucy truly hated being right and this was one of them. Apparently this Salamander was running a slaving operation. He used charm magic to attract girls to his boat then he used sleep magic to subdue them all and went off to Bosco where he sold them off. A tidy little operation and if she were like the rest of these girls then she probably would have been fooled as well.

However she was not like the rest of these girls and despite being surrounded by these thugs and despite her keys being thrown overboard she was far from defenceless.

"So you're a slaver who has to resort to using Charm magic to get your merchandise" Lucy said "I'd call you petty criminal but comparing mongrels like you to petty criminals would be an insult to petty criminals"

"Oh scathing I'm wounded" Salamander said with smug sarcasm "But a Celestial Wizard is useless without their Gate Keys everyone knows that"

"Unfortunately for you I'm not your average Celestial Wizard" Lucy responded with a grin crossing her lips.

She prepared to use her Gate to teach these fools a lesson they'd never forget; however before she could she was interrupted by something smashing through the roof. After the smoke and debris cleared away, Natsu was revealed glaring at the slave traders and Salamander.

"The dragon seeking boy what is he doing here?" Lucy asked just as surprised as the slavers

Suddenly the boat rocked back and forth causing Natsu fell to his knees and turn green.

"As I thought, this was a bad idea" Natsu groaned holding a hand to his mouth

"Another fool just as I thought" Lucy scoffed.

"Hey what are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked flying just above the hole that Natsu had made with his entrance.

"I was information gathering but it would seem that all there is here is a mongrel and his lowly pack" Lucy explained

"I'll give you lift out ok" Happy reply swooping down and wrapping his tail in a knot around her "Hold on"

"No need" Lucy simply leapt up onto the railing and jumped taking Happy with her. Out of a golden ripple emerged a golden and emerald ark. The Vimana, as Lucy took a seat in the throne it began flying away with Happy still in tow.

"After them" Salamander ordered from below "We can't let them report this to the Magic Council"

"Prominence Wind!"

Suddenly Salamander unleashed a barrage of purple fire from his magic. The Vimana simply dodged the magical attack which converged and exploded like a firework.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The Vimana came to a stop a fair distance away from the ship.

"Alright this should a sufficient distance" Lucy mumbled as a Key appeared in her hand of her Gate as thanks to storing the Keys in her Gate when she acquired them she could summon them at will by sending them back to the gate. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Lucy put the key into the water and a beautiful mermaid woman with light blue hair and wearing a blue bikini appeared out of a tornado made of water.

"A fish!" Happy shouted as his mouth watered.

"Not a fish " Lucy said smacking Happy on the head.

"That was awesome," Happy said impressed.

"This is the power of a Celestial Wizard," Lucy said to Happy. "Whenever I use my Gate Key's, I can summon other spirits from other worlds to help me and Aquarius is my strongest spirit currently"

"Ah….L-lucy how can I help you?" Aquarius asked with nervous look on her face.

" Aquarius!" Lucy told her. "I want you to push that ship back into the port using your water magic and try not to damage the port or any of the people."

Aquarius gulped and hesitated for a second.

"Do you have something you wish to say Aquarius?" Lucy asked looking at the spirit sharply causing her to flinch.

"N-nope nothing at all"

Aquarius started to use her water magic and created a gigantic wave to send the yacht back to the port. Lucy watched the wave carry the ship right into the shore, after it did she followed and dismissed her Vimana and landed on the beach surveying the wrecked ship.

"Your work is sufficient, thank you Aquarius you may leave now" Lucy said dismissing the spirit who gave a sigh of relief as she returned to the Spirit World.

Aquarius's fear didn't come from Lucy being abusive in fact she had never once abused her Spirits. It was just that ever since her mother Layla had introduced her to the little girl she felt like she was being overwhelming by an aura of power and sovereignty that seemed to emanate from her.

It was that aura that demanded respect and fear and the fact that it came from a child had shaken Aquarius to her very core. If hadn't known any better then she'd have thought she was looking at the Spirit King. She had on several occasions witnessed what Lucy was capable of when she used the Gate of Babylon. For example Layla had once summoned her to stop a group of kidnappers attempting to take her and Lucy from the Heartfilia estate and they were unfortunate enough to get to Lucy first.

Layla and Aquarius arrived just in time to see them torn apart by a hail of weapons from the Gate of Babylon; each weapon was old and possessed unique powers. It was then that Aquarius's fear of Lucy began to develop.

Salamander and his gang pulled themselves together and found themselves being confronted by Natsu, who had serious look on his faces. Lucy and Happy watched to see what was going to happen.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu questioned.

"So what's it to you?" Salamander asked "Go get him men."

"Sir" two of the thugs nodded and charged at Natsu.

"Does he need any help?" Lucy asked the cat.

"Don't worry about him" Happy told Lucy. "I probably should have told you this earlier but Natsu is a wizard as well."

Lucy was genuinely surprised by this because Natsu didn't come across as someone who was particularly powerful.

"Well then lets see what this knucklehead can do then" Lucy chuckled

Two thugs came charging at Natsu, but he simply punched them out.

"My name is Natsu!" Natsu told Salamander. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!"

"That Mark on his arm" one of Salamander's men said. "This guy is the real deal Bora"

"Don't call me that you fool" the now named Bora yelled nervously.

"I know that guy." Happy said suddenly "He's called Bora the Prominence. Rumour has it he was kicked out the Titan Nose Wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behaviour."

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy." Natsu said approaching Bora "And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Stop Me?" Bora laughed "Prominence Typhoon"

Raising his hand, Bora unleashed his 'Prominence Typhoon' magic. This magic was a vortex of flames that aimed straight towards Natsu.

"That's the way it goes." Bora laughed "The bigger they talk, the weaker the man."

"Ah, this is gross," Natsu complained still alive inside the flames, shocking Bora and his gang. "Are you sure you're really a Fire Wizard. Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

Bora and his gang couldn't believe what they were seeing with their own eyes. Natsu was actually eating the flames like they were nothing. They watched and screamed in horror.

"Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu said with a grin

"What's going on here? Who is this kid?" Bora shouted apparently freaked out.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy explained

"Interesting" Lucy said with a smirk

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu shouted after getting a stance and blowing out a gust of flames at Salamander and his gang. Some of them got hit while some of them dodged the flames.

"Hey Bora I swear I've seen this guy before, the pink hair and scaly looking scarf. There's no doubt about it he's got to be the real one"

"So Natsu is the real Salamander? Is he?" Lucy asked herself "This just gets more interesting by the second"

"I hope you guy's are paying attention, because this is what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!" Natsu shouted, as flames erupted from his hands, ready to take on Bora.

Natsu flew right towards Bora and punched him with a flaming fist.

"So Natsu eats fire and then attacks with it?" Lucy asked Happy. "But just what kind of magic allows him to do that?"

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. His brand of fire magic is one that his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore." Happy explained

"Now isn't that interesting," Lucy smirked

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons," Happy continued. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him."

Natsu decided to step in and swallowed the ball of fire as his power increased even more.

"Now that was a hefty meal!" Natsu grinned. "You're not doing to bad. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what to me?!" Bora yelled with fright.

"Get ready" Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu charged at Bora with his flaming fist. Finding himself cornered, the fake Salamander was hit in the face and was sent flying. He bounced off several buildings, one of them being a certain magic shop before he hit the bell tower knocking him unconscious.

"He was certainly entertaining that was for sure" Lucy chuckled "However the idiot overdid it. He destroyed an entire port and fifteen houses."

"Aye," Happy replied.

That was when they heard somebody coming. They realized it was the army coming to investigate the scene and the damage.

"It seems the army is coming" Lucy sighed shaking her head

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy and running as fast as he could

"Let go of me you mongrel what do you think you're doing?" Lucy demanded, sorely tempted to skewer Natsu. "Who gave you permission to touch me?"

"Just come on," Natsu insisted "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't you?"

"So let's go," Natsu said to her

Lucy sighed and calmed herself; she decided to just roll with it. Her past self was easily offended but his arrogance was ultimately his undoing and she had no desire meet an end because of it. So for the sake of trying to change she let her anger go.

The two of them and Happy bailed out of town going towards their next stop: The Fairy Tail Guild.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Over at the magic council known as ERA, they had recently received news of the damage caused by Fairy Tail in the port town of Hargeon.

"Those fools from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again. This time they've destroyed an entire port town."

"What is the matter with them?"

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy fair attitude."

"They may behave like fools, but we mustn't also forget, they're an extremely capable lot."

"Yes, that's true. They present quite the quandary."

"I think we should leave them be. After all, if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world would be."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived stopping in front of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Happy said.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

**AN: And that's a wrap. First things first yeah I know Gilgamesh's arrogance can be rather grating even if it is a part of his personality. So I decided to make it so Lucy isn't a carbon copy of him, it might not seem like it now but she is trying to change. She knows that his arrogance led to his defeat. So don't be surprised if her personality fluctuates as I try to get a hang of getting a balance between Lucy and Gilgamesh. That and Layla's last request to Lucy will play a big part in her development as well as the story as Lucy tries to fulfil it. Also another nugget to keep you interested Lucy is not the only Heroic Spirit who Reincarnated and brought their Noble Phantasms with them. Who are these people and which Servants are they stick with me and you'll see. But what is this Last request? Oh yeah and just one thing Lucy will be less stingy than Gilgamesh but she will not be using Ea for everything, I will try to make it so she doesn't steamroll over everything but It's not easy so I ask that you bear with me on that. **


	2. The King, the Bull and the Ape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night, any resemblance to any other Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Over at the magic council known as ERA, they had recently received news of the damage caused by Fairy Tail in the port town of Hargeon.

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again. This time they've destroyed and entire port."

"What is the matter with them?"

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy fair attitude."

"They may behave like fools, but we mustn't also forget, they're also an extremely capable lot."

"Yes, that's true. They present quite the quandary."

"I think we should leave them be. After all, if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world would be."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived stopping in front of the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Happy said.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu shouted kicking the doors open.

"We're home," Happy announced.

Everyone inside waved or shouted greeting to Natsu and Happy, welcoming them both back to the Guild.

Lucy looked around Fairy Tail and saw there were quite a lot of people.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu" Krov said. "You just had to go starting trouble…"

Natsu abruptly kicked Krov in the face angrily.

"You lied about that Salamander!" Natsu yelled at Krov. "I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Don't get mad at me!" Krov told Natsu. "I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along a rumour I heard!"

"It was just a rumour?!" Natsu shouted.

"You want to fight!" Krov shouted back.

"Let's go!"

Before Lucy knew it a fight erupted between Natsu and Krov. However, Natsu sent Krov flying and in seconds nearly everyone in the guild had started to fight each other.

"So he really is just a hot headed fool" Lucy shook her in disbelief.

"Now, now, Natsu, I think you need to calm…"

Before Happy could finish his sentence, somebody smashed into him, which in turn caused him to go flying through the bar like a pinball.

"So this is Fairy Tail is it?" Lucy said quirking an eyebrow and gazing at the brawling fools sceptically.

Getting up from his seat was a pretty talented ice wizard named Gray Fullbuster, who also he had a bad habit of taking off his clothes.

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh!" Gray shouted. "It's time we settle thing's once in for all!"

Sitting at the bar nearby was Cana Alberona, the woman who held the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker; she was also the first to notice the Gray was walking around in his boxers as usual.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana told him.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray yelled at Cana before looking around for Natsu again.

"Ah, you see. I don't date the men here because they have no class." Cana sighed to herself and took a whole barrel of beer and started chugging it down, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray demanded kicking a table.

"Not until you put some clothes on" Natsu yelled back as he was wrestling with Krov.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies" a voice said.

The owner of the voice was Elfman; he was a large, muscular man with tan coloured skin stepped forward. He had long white hair kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, dark eyes that possessed no visible eyebrows and a rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. He had a black Fairy Tail stamp on the left part of his neck.

"I'm a real man do you want me to prove it you?" Elfman said flexing his right arm.

He was promptly sent flying by fists from both Gray and Natsu at the same time.

"Butt out Elfman" they both said in unison

"Yeesh are all the men in this place a pack of morons?" Lucy wondered to herself.

Lucy then noticed another young man with spiky orange hair and sunglasses who was flirting with two women at the same time. She also sensed something off about him but couldn't quite place it.

"Jeez, it's so noisy in here, huh?" the young wizard said, as the girls sighed dreamily.

This young wizard went by the name of Loke. He's ranked high on the eligible wizard's bachelor list.

Suddenly, Loke was hit in the face by a small piece of wood, which of course made him angry.

"Are you all right?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm going to go fight," Loke said continuing to flirt with the girls. "But only to protect you two."

"Good luck, Loke" the girls said to him in unison.

"He looks like he'll need all the luck he can get" Lucy chuckled "But there is something about him..."

"Hello. Are you new here?"

Lucy turned around saw a young attractive white-haired woman that she recognised instantly.

"You're Mirajane, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yep that's me" Mirajane replied with a sweet smile

"Don't you want to stop these fools?" Lucy asked "Because with the damage they're causing, they could bring down the entire place,"

"It's always like this around here, I'd just leave them alone" Mirajane replied with smile her suddenly being floored as her own brother was smashed into her "Besides, it's kind of fun don't you think…"

Gray was thrown right towards Lucy, falling on top of her. Natsu laughed when managed to snatch Gray's boxers from him, leaving him stark naked.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" Gray yelled demandingly.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I please borrow your underwear?" He asked apparently serious.

"Mongrel!" Lucy yelled punching him and sending him flying across the room

"These guys are so insensitive. A woman has needs and…" Loke said grabbing Lucy and holding her in his arms.

Elfman suddenly interrupted Loke by punching him causing to drop Lucy who managed to land on her feet.

"Real men speak with their fists Loke!" Elfman yelled.

"I told you to butt out" Natsu said kicking Elfman away just as Lucy was considering doing the same thing, as much as Loke's flirting was unwanted she hated being dropped even more.

"Aye" Happy said

"So much for having a drink to relax. That's enough you guys. I suggest you knock it off!" Cana sighed as she got ready to use her magic to stop the fight.

"Oh, yeah," Gray said, challengingly, readying his ice magic. "Says who?"

Elfman let out a battle cry as his right arm took on a rocky appearance

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke sighed preparing his ring magic.

"I'm ready for you!" Natsu said forming fire around his hands.

Lucy shook her head and looked at Happy.

"Do they always fight like this?" She asked the blue cat.

"Yep," Happy replied.

The fighting came to a stop when a gigantic shadow stormed.

"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?" It yelled furiously

As soon as the gigantic shadowy figure came in, everyone stopped fighting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master," Mirajane said.

"So this is the master?" Lucy asked unintimidated

"Man, talk about what a bunch of babies." Natsu laughed with an idiotic smile on his face "Looks like I've won this round…"

The Master of Fairy Tail promptly stomped on Natsu, effectively shutting him up.

Noticing Lucy, the Master said, "Well, it seems like we have a new recruit"

"Yes that would be me" Lucy said unintimidated.

The Master began changing as he deflated like a balloon. The Master went by the name of Makarov and was in reality a small old man.

"Nice to meet you," Makarov said, greeting himself to Lucy

"So this is the one in charge around here?" Lucy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course he is," Mirajane said. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild Master, Makarov."

Makarov jumped upstairs and stood looing down at his children. Although everyone already knew it was another lecture on the trouble they caused, yet again.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" Makarov shouted. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

"Gray it's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers. But afterward you stumbled around town in the nude and in the end you wound up stealing somebody's underwear right off the line and running away with it."

"But I couldn't keep running around naked!" Gray mumbled in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have been naked in the first place," Elfman told him.

"Elfman! While performing bodyguard service for a VIP you attack that self-same VIP"

"He made a crack about how 'a man is only worth as much as his education' and before I knew it…" Elfman replied quietly

"Cana Alberona. You drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claimed it as 'expenses' and worse sent the bill directly to the council."

"So they found out?" Cana sighed.

"Loki, you seduced the granddaughter of the Senior Council member Rage. Also we've been sent an invoice for damages at a certain talent agency."

"And Natsu," Makarov slumped in dismay "In bringing down the Devon Bandit Clan you destroyed seven private homes!, You brought down the Tully Village's historic clock tower, the town of Freesia's church is completely destroyed, you damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle!, the Observation station at Nazuna Ravine is closed due to Wanton Destruction, and YOU LEVELED HALF OF THE PORT AT HARGEON!"

"Have you all lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

Everyone remained quiet as Lucy and wondered what Master Makarov was about to do next.

"However," Makarov said, as he burned the pile of papers, much Lucy's surprise. "I say to hell with the magic council."

"Now, you all listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization."

"To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hard's on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in, because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail cheered at Master Makarovs proclamation. It was because of him that most of them became the people that they are now. Lucy raised an eyebrow and wondered if Fairy Tail could be what she needed to become someone different from her past self. Not that she would associate with just anyone, after all the companionship of weaklings hardly mattered, no she'd have to find the strong in this guild and see what hanging around them would do.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Later on, Mirajane then put the symbol of the Fairy Tail stamp on the back of Lucy's right hand coloured gold.

"There," Mirajane said. "Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild."

Lucy refrained from acting like a school girl, at receiving the mark.

"Thank you," Lucy said. "Well Natsu, I have the guild mark now"

"Oh, yeah, that's cool," Natsu replied, ignoring her. "Welcome to the guild Loopy"

"My name is Lucy!" Lucy let out a breath to keep calm, reminding was trying not become like her past self, who would have lost his temper right then and there.

Natsu was busy looking at the request board of which job to take since he currently had no money.

"Make sure you pick one with a big reward, Natsu," Happy told him.

"Amend your mistake, mongrel" Lucy demanded with growl

"Woah, 160,000 Jewels just to get rid of some thieves." Natsu said ignoring her.

"Sounds good to me," Happy said, feeling taking care of thieves seemed like a simple job.

Lucy's anger reached its peak and before Natsu knew it a grip that he'd only felt from a certain red haired swordswoman clamped onto the back of his head.

"Hey what the big-OOOFFF" Natsu found his face planted into the wall where it was held for a few seconds before being pulled out but still held in her grip.

"So what's my name again?" Lucy asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Lucy, sorry" Natsu groaned

"Good" Lucy said with satisfaction and released him from her grip and took a seat at the bar.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A young voice asked Makarov

"You're staring to work my nerves, Romeo." Makarov said with a sigh "You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But, sir, he told me he'd be back in three days," Romeo protested "And he's been gone for over a week now."

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe," Makarov said.

"That's right and it's not that far from here!" Romeo said to Makarov desperately "So why won't somebody go look for him?"

"Listen, kid, you're old man's a wizard!" Makarov replied casually waving him off. "And like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself. Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!"

"JERK!" Romeo shouted as he punched Makarov in face and ran out. "I hate you all!"

Lucy ignored the scene; it wasn't her problem what happened to the weak was it? So why should she care at all if one man could take care of himself?

"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care, but he really is worried.

Natsu suddenly punched the board began running

"Hey, you almost broke the board, Natsu!" Nab told him.

Natsu ignored him however was quickly out of Fairy Tail, clearly intent on looking for Macao

Nab stood next to the Makarov and said, "This doesn't look good Master. You know how he can be. I bet he's going to Mount Hakobe to save Macao."

"When is that guy ever going to grow up?" Krov wondered.

"Who knows," Nab said. "Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride."

"Enough, Nab," Makarov told him. "Just remember, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

"Mira, why did Natsu get upset?" Lucy asked finding herself interested in knowing a bit more about him.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common" Mirajane said. "I think he see's himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we all have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."

Lucy chose to ignore the situation and was about to order a drink when she thought she heard a familiar voice whispering her name.

'_Lucy_'

She turned to look at the guild entrance and stared at for a few seconds before widening her eyes. Standing near the entrance smiling at her was a translucent image of her mother who smiled before vanishing. No one else in the guild gave any indication of having seen her.

"Damn it mother" Lucy grumbled "Why must you make things difficult for me?"

With that Lucy stood up and decided to follow Natsu and Happy, if only to silence her Mothers nagging memory.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The next day, Natsu and Happy made their departure for Mt. Hakobe, with Lucy accompanying them.

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu asked apparently his motion sickness had caught up with him again

"None of your business" Lucy replied as she thought back on what Mirajane told her about Natsu.

_"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, technically it wasn't his real father. But the one who raised him, he was actually a dragon."_

_"So Natsu was really raised by dragon?" Lucy asked with interest_

_Mirajane continued. "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him everything about language, culture, and magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared and never returned."_

_"So I take it that dragon was Igneel" Lucy said_

_"That's right," Mirajane nodded. "And Natsu lives for the day when he'll finally see Igneel again. It's kind of cute, don't you think?"_

The wagon cart they were riding in came to a stop indicating that the three had arrived at their destination.

"So we're finally here," Lucy said

"Alright, we stopped moving!" Natsu shouted, relieved.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get you," the driver told the three of them.

As soon as they got down, the trio found themselves in a blizzard. Lucy began thinking; if she stuck with Natsu she might be able to meet this dragon Igneel. Then she could see if the dragons on this world were worthy of being called dragons or not when compared to the ones Gilgamesh had seen.

"Alright so why did Macao come up here?" Lucy asked ignoring the blizzard "What was his mission"

"Apparently he came here to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Natsu replied

"I see" Lucy said "Well let's get going I don't want be up here any longer than I have too."

"Macao, where are you!" Natsu called out.

"Macao!" Happy shouted.

Natsu and Happy manage to jump out of the way when a Vulcan jumped out of the blizzard to attack, now they found themselves face to face with it.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy said panicking.

However, the Vulcan wasn't paying attention to the duo. It had its attention on somebody else. It then ran off towards the other direction.

The Vulcan headed towards where Lucy who had hung back a bit, and put its paws on her.

"Me like woman," the Vulcan said in a Neanderthal like manner.

"So it can talk, huh." Natsu said getting ready to fight

"You know there's a line about dirty ape's in here" Lucy said summoning a warhammer from her gate into her hands "But it's clichéd and beneath me"

Lucy then swung it and smashed the Vulcan, sending flying towards the summit of the mountain. She watched it crash into what looked like a cave near the summit and quickly followed its flight path, hoping to resolve this ridiculous situation as soon as possible.

"Nice shot Lucy" Natsu complimented.

"Just hurry up" she called back with annoyance.

"How do you think she does that Happy?" Natsu asked

"I don't know maybe she's knows Requip magic like Erza does?" Happy suggested

"Move it you two!" Lucy yelled causing Natsu and Happy to snap out of their conversation and begin following her up the mountain.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"There you are you monkey" Lucy said casually as she walked into the cave "I have some unfinished business with you"

The Vulcan began leering at her after it had finished shaking the stars from its vision.

"Hey you big ape" a voice yelled from outside of the cave. The Vulcan stopped staring at Lucy and turned its attention to the voice.

"Where is Macao?" Natsu demanded as he ran towards them. "TELL ME!"

Suddenly, he slipped on the ice, sending him backwards and spiralling away from her.

"Fool…" Lucy sighed and watching as Natsu got up. "You need to work on your entrances"

"Hey, monkey! Where's Macao?!" Natsu asked again.

The monkey looked at him with confusion.

"You can understand me, right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man." Natsu asked.

"Man?" the monkey said.

"That's right!" Natsu pointed his finger at him. "Where are you hiding him?"

The monkey made hand signs at Natsu, telling him to go over to the window.

"Oh, I think he's going to show me." Natsu said. He followed the monkey to the large hole that in the wall.

"Macao?!" Natsu called looking out of the hole before the Vulcan shoved him out of it and he fell into the ravine below.

"Monkey!" Natsu yelled as he fell into the snowy abyss below.

"Fool" Lucy sighed "You should have seen that coming"

Behind her, the Vulcan was doing a jig and beating its chest.

"No like man, me like woman!"

"He'll be fine as long as that cat catches him in time" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Woman, woman, woman, woman." The monkey chanted beating its chest.

"Very well monkey, prepare to be crushed and I have exactly the spirit for this job" Lucy withdrew a golden key from her Gate and dismissed her warhammer. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Appearing near her out a flash of light was a large bipedal muscular cow that carried an axe.

"Cow?" the Vulcan said, confused.

"Well monkey lets see how you do against Taurus, who is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with," Lucy told the Vulcan.

"Ooh, wow, Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes

"Oh, yeah, and he's a pervert too," Lucy sighed pinching the bridge of nose in exasperation.

Lucy valued her spirits thanks in no small part due to her mother but Gilgamesh also contributed. The part of her that was Gilgamesh viewed them as loyal servants and enjoyed them and so despite their personality flaws, like Taurus being a pervert for example, she wouldn't dream of taking her anger out on him simply for his pervy comments.

"No touch my woman!" the Vulcan bellowed.

"Your woman!" Taurus shouted. "Them's fighting words you Moo-nkey."

"Get him!" Lucy commanded Taurus.

Taurus leapt into air and raised his axe then slammed it into the ground with all his might as he came down, this caused an ice quake to head towards the Vulcan. However the Vulcan quickly moved out of the way before it could hit him.

"That monkey is fast" Lucy said. "I wonder if I can slow it down somehow"

The Vulcan was about to pounce on Taurus, however luckily Taurus was prepared and began raising his axe to finish off the Vulcan.

However Lucy saw something coming and it was heading for Taurus. So before it could impact her spirit she grabbed it by its leg and slammed it into the ground using her considerable strength, unfortunately this turned out to be Natsu.

"Do, not, harm, my spirits, Got it?" Lucy growled out glaring at Natsu furiously.

She hated it when her spirits were harmed, especially by idiots, especially ones who were supposed to be on her side.

"Yes ma'am" Natsu said nodded fearfully.

Taurus used the distraction that had gained the Vulcans attention to finish it off by giving it a slash to its mid section. There was a bright flash of light and it revealed a man who had been taken over by the Vulcan.

He was a slim man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair was in front of them. He had linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face was covered in a large amount of stubble which included a thin moustache.

"Macao!" Natsu said, shocked that his guild mate was the Vulcan.

"So that's Macao but how did he become that monkey?" Lucy asked

"The Vulcan must have done a Take Over." Happy said.

"A Take Over?" Lucy asked "That's magic which is used to occupy someone's body"

"Yes that's right Ms Lucy you see Vulcan's are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over." Taurus explained.

Picking Macao up from the rubble, they set him down and treated his wounds.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before being taken over though" Happy said, looking over his injuries

"Macao! Don't die on me!" Natsu yelled at the unconscious man. "Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

"Natsu…" Macao mumbled as he opened his eyes

"Macao!" Natsu said, relieved that he had woken up "you're ok"

"I'm so pathetic…" he said "I defeated 19 of those brutes but the twentieth, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself, I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo"

"Come on man don't be like that you beat nineteen monsters" Natsu said. "You did great defeating that many!"

_'So there were more of those beasts?'_ Lucy thought. _'And this man defeated all but one of these beasts by himself? Despite his failure to complete this job by himself it's not even close to being worthy of my respect, but it is noteworthy I suppose'_

"Now let's go home." Natsu said with a grin "Romeo's been waiting for you!"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile back in Magnolia, Romeo was sitting on a staircase thinking about what had lead to his father vanishing.

_"Fairy Tail wizards are a joke Romeo."_

_"Yeah, everybody just knows that they're a bunch of drunken cowards"_

_"I'm gonna be a knight when I grow up not some dumb wizard!"_

_"Yeah they're dirty and they smell like booze!"_

_"Please Dad, go to the board and take a job!" Romeo begged his father. "I can't handle all this teasing anymore!"_

_"Sure!"_

Romeo wiped the guilty tears from his eyes.

"Hey Romeo!" a voice called.

Looking up, Romeo saw the new guild member Lucy along with Natsu and-

Romeo gasped in delight.

Leaning on Natsu's shoulder was his father Macao who was smiling as they walked towards him.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted as he hugged his father. "You came back I'm so sorry dad!"

"No I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao said to his crying son.

"I can handle it…because I'm a wizard's son."

"The next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say:" Natsu, Happy and Lucy started to walk away the father and son. "Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? because mine can'"

Romeo grinned up at him.

Noticing that the others were leaving, Romeo shouted to them.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you!"

"Sure thing!" Natsu shouted back.

"Aye!"

"Lucy, thanks for helping them bring my dad back to me!"

Lucy stopped walking froze in place and straightened up for a few seconds before she kept on walking. That was the first time in this life that anyone had thanked her for doing anything, well if you didn't count Natsu and Happy thanking her for the food in Hargeon, which she didn't.


	3. Daybreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night, any resemblance to any other Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

**AN: I apologise for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes that I missed. I chose to merge chapters three and four so I could get the Daybreak Arc over with as soon as possible, so some chapters may be long but others may not. I don't know we'll see.  
><strong>

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Makarov sighed wearily in his office as he looked at the heap of paperwork the Magic Council had sent him. Most was for the damages his children had done to towns and the various places and things that they damaged or destroyed during their missions, with Natsu being the worst offender for property damage as usual.

"Well better get this over with now or Mira'll just nag me later"

So Makarov picked up a pen and pulled a form going on about Natsu's damage to Hargeon port and prepared to sigh it when he heard a splashing of water. He looked up and out of a watery tornado a mermaid woman formed, she appeared to be holding a Lacrima of some sort in her hands.

From Happy's description this was most likely the celestial spirit Aquarius the water bearer. But what could she want? Well there was only one way to find out.

"So what can I do for you, Aquarius is it?" Makarov asked silently thankful for a reason to not do his paperwork.

"You're shrewd for an old man but I suppose I should expect nothing less from the master of a guild that Leo chose to join" Aquarius chuckled

"I knew Loke wasn't human and this confirms it I suppose" Makarov sighed closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening one to look at Aquarius. "But I doubt you came here to talk about Loke, so what can I do you for?"

"Before that there's something you should know" Aquarius insisted "I've been able to use my key to cloud Lucy's senses so she can't detect Loke as a celestial spirit. If she were to find out she'd stop at nothing to acquire his key, and he's been banished from our world by the Spirit Kings order for breaking the law. If Lucy finds that out I have no doubt that she'd fight the Spirit King himself"

"Ah I see, you're afraid she might get herself killed" Makarov said

"Indeed but she might try to fight him anyway" Aquarius replied "You see Lucy is a girl who was born with frightening power. I imagine she might be able to fight the Spirit King but she would be defeated. You see her mother put a seal on Lucy's full power. Here this Lacrima recording will explain better than I can. Her mother entrusted it to me in case Lucy were to ever leave home."

Aquarius put the Lacrima on Makarov's desk and vanished back to the spirit world. The Lacrima shone and the image of a woman with soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair done in a bun along wearing a long pink gown appeared.

"Hello there, my name is Layla Heartfilia" the image introduced itself "I don't know who you are but if you are indeed watching this then Aquarius has given you Lacrima because Lucy has as I expected left home and joined a magic guild. I saw this coming but I wanted to tell you about my daughter. So you won't confuse her for some sort of monster. I assure you that she may not seem like it but she is kind and caring and has a really big heart. So I implore to listen to what I have to say before you judge her."

Makarov sat and set up a barrier at the door to prevent anyone eavesdropping before he continued listening to what Layla's recording was saying.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After a while passed Makarov had left his office and sat down on the bar thinking about what he'd just heard. He saw that Levy and her friends were looking at the request board, looking for their next job.

"Oh, darn," said a young female wizard named Levi. "Did someone already take that book stealing gig?"

"Sorry, I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first," Mirajane said.

"I really could have used that money," Levi sighed wearily

"Don't despair, it's probably for the best Levi," Makarov said. "Besides, it's changed."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job," Makarov explained.

"Oh, did they cancel it," Mirajane asked.

"No," Makarov replied. "Quite the opposite. In fact, the reward has been increased. It's now 2,000,000 Jewels."

"2,000,000 Jewels?!" Levi said in shock

"They'd pay that much for some stupid book?" Droy asked

"That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay" Jet said.

"Did they give any reason why?" Mirajane asked Makarov.

Hearing this, Gray grinned and said, "It sounds like this job just got interesting."

"Oh, Gray, nice skivvies," Mirajane told him.

Gray freaked out, once again, as he took his clothes off, stripping down to his boxers, as usual.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Lucy had been convinced to take on this job by Natsu after appealing to her nature of not breaking promises which she took great pride in as a Celestial wizard. Of course she was less than pleased about this and swore revenge on the two later.

So after a quick stop at a restaurant for something to eat Natsu, Lucy and Happy sat on the couch in front of their client who was a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, grey hair and a small yet distinctive moustache above his lip. His eyes were closed, and he was wearing a tattered green suit with a red tie.

"My names Kaby Melon." he introduced himself "Please to meet you"

"He said Melon!" Happy said as drool dripped from his mouth.

"Oh man you have a tasty name!" Natsu said drooling.

They both received a fist to head from Lucy who was still annoyed at the way the two had tricked her into taking this job with them earlier.

"Shut it you two idiots your embarrassing yourselves and more importantly me" Lucy berated the two with annoyance

"Don't worry I get that a lot" Kaby laughed.

_'His name sounds familiar'_ Lucy thought _'But where have I heard it before?_

"Well first things first, allow me to tell you about the job" Kaby said.

Lucy's eye's narrowed, while Natsu leaned forward slightly.

"Go on" Happy compelled him to continue

"It's pretty straightforward really; Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' in his possession." Kaby explained "I would like you to burn it for me"

Lucy looked at their client with surprise.

'_200, 000 jewels... just to destroy a mere book?' _Lucy pondered _'There's got be more to this than meets the eye'_

"No prob, heh, I can burn the whole place down if you want" Natsu offered, lighting a small fire above one of his fingers while grinning like a lunatic.

"He likes fire!" Happy said.

"It sounds like a lot just for destroying a book" Lucy said mostly to herself. Out of the corner of her she saw Kaby flinch at what she said, but not enough for Natsu and Happy to notice.

"For 200,000 jewels, who the hell cares?" Natsu said back not wanting to back down.

"The reward has been raised to 2,000,000 jewels." Kaby cut in.

Lucy and Natsu froze and widened their eyes, albeit probably for different reasons.

"2,000,000!" Natsu and Happy yelled

"Oh, you came here unknowing?" Kaby asked

Natsu and Happy stared at the man with amazement.

"2,000,000 split three ways..." Natsu said, dazed. "Wow! I stink at math but that's a lot!"

"Wait I got it: I get 1,000,000, you get 1,000,000 and Lucy gets all the rest!" Happy said, swirls appearing in his eyes from the shock.

"That sounds fair to me!" Natsu said, giving the feline a thumbs up.

"Aye!"

"Learn some maths you two dolts, there would be none left for me" Lucy yelled smacking both of them on the head.

This was all it took for them to settle down as they remembered that they were in the presence of their client.

"Is there any particular reason that you ?' Lucy asked.

"Well because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost" Kaby explained. After a small silence, Natsu's head lit on fire as an eager expression crossed his face.

"Ah yeah, I am fired up now!" Natsu said. "Let's do this Lucy!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by her hand and ran out of the mansion at full speed causing her mantle to blow open, Happy was following closely behind.

"Aye!"

_'He can't forgive the books existence.'_ Lucy pondered ignoring natsu's audacity at laying a hand on her _'What did he mean by that?'_

Back at the mansion, Kaby sighed to himself hopeful that maybe this time that awful book would be destroyed.

"Daybreak." Kaby sighed leaning on his hands "It must be burned; it cannot be allowed to exist any longer"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

When Lucy, Natsu and Happy finally arrived at Duke Everlue's mansion, they had stopped to discuss the situation in the bushes.

"Lucy why aren't you in costume?" Natsu asked "How are you supposed to sneak in without it?"

"Because I refuse to wear a maid outfit" Lucy snapped back "I will not debase myself by dressing up as a maid."

"You have pride" Happy asked

"Shut it you stupid cat or I'll turn you into a scarf" Lucy replied

"So how are we supposed to get the book then?" Natsu demanded with annoyance.

"Simple" Lucy said standing up form the bushes and storming right up to the gate "We go right in through the front door"

"But the gate's sealed shut" Happy pointed out

"Stand back and watch cat" Lucy said as she stopped before the gate "A mere gate can't stop me"

Beside Lucy appeared several weapons from the Gate of Babylon all pointed at the gate to the mansion. Natsu and Happy gaped in shock as the Gate crumpled before the onslaught of weapons and was completely destroyed.

Lucy nodded in satisfaction and marched straight up to the front doors, Natsu and Happy quickly ran to catch up with her. They only just managed to get to her side when she kicked the door open and marched in like she owned the place.

"Woah, I thought this was a stealth mission" Natsu said "We get in quickly, steal the book then get out."

"Shut up!" Lucy said promptly smacked Natsu upside the head "Let's just find this book"

Natsu stiffened as he realised that Lucy was still upset and still just as scary as Erza.

"So let's get a move on and search this place already" Lucy snapped with annoyance "I hate being tricked and your going to get it when we're done with mission Natsu. So you better pray nothing happens on this job or you two are in for it got it?! "

"Yes Ma'am" Natsu and Happy both said in unison

"Good now let's hurry this up" Lucy snapped

Suddenly a group of four small ugly maids appeared bursting out the ground along with a much larger one who was unarmed.

"Intruder alert Virgo!" they all yelled wielding metal poles.

"Let's crush them, girls!" the huge maid named Virgo ordered.

"Begone!" Lucy said sending them flying with a single swipe of one of her swords.

"Flying Virgo Attack!" The gorilla woman yelled as she jumped into the air and body slammed Natsu with her considerable girth.

"Natsu" Happy exclaimed worried about his friend.

Happy's worry was unfounded as the large gorilla woman was suddenly lifted from the ground. Natsu was having some trouble lifting her, but managed to throw her off himself and into the air. As she was coming back down, Natsu sent her flying with a kick sending her crashing to the ground.

"Well then" Lucy said "Now that's out of the way lets try looking in here"

Lucy pushed open a pair of doors leading to a gigantic library. All of its walls were segmented into bookshelves all packed full of books, some of which sported ladders to reach their upper shelves.

A large desk, semi-circular sofa which housed a round table sat in the centre of the room near the back and had two round lamps nearby.

"Man this place is full of books!" Natsu said in awe.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"It would seem that Everlue likes is a collector" She said. "Well then let's look for the book"

"Wait I thought you said we have to beat him up first?" he asked shouted.

"Of course we do" Lucy replied "But if we take the book in our hands he'll have no choice but to confront us in order to defend his property. Now then let's get searching"

"Aye sir" Happy said saluting

"How are we going to find one single book in this place huge place?" Lucy grumbled, as her hand passed over numerous books with different titles.

"Oh, this one has lots of pictures," Natsu said, looking through one of the books that he had found.

"Look there's a book on fish," Happy exclaimed.

"Look at this book," Natsu said, holding a golden coloured book. "It's sparkly."

"That's the book we've been searching for" Lucy shouted, reading the title on cover of the book.

She leapt down from the ladder and walked over to Natsu and Happy.

"We found it?" Happy said

"Seriously?!" Natsu exclaimed

"I expected it to be better hidden than this" Lucy mumbled "Something's off here"

"Lets' burn it!" Natsu said enthusiastically lighting his fist on fire.

"Pretty simple, wasn't it?" Happy said.

Lucy looked down at the book briefly, and caught the author's name of the book. She quickly grabbed the book from Natsu's hand forcefully, trying to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Wait a second this book was written by Kemu Zaleon?" she asked loudly

Natsu extinguished his flaming hand.

"Kemu?" Natsu asked, confused by the significance of the name.

"Zaleon was a great wizard, but also a novelist." Lucy explained "I thought I'd read every book he wrote, but could this be an unpublished work?"

"So are we gonna burn it or what?" Natsu asked light another flame.

"Fool five that to me" Lucy demanded snatching the book away from Natsu "I've read ever Kemu Zaleon book ever written but I never even knew this one existed"

"I see, I see…" a voice boomed from around them. Lucy stepped back as the ground cracked and a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs sporting a curled moustache which directly protruded from his nostrils and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head jumped out of the ground. "So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?"

He landed on the ground and laughed in a way that sounded like 'Boyoyoyoyo'

"Couldn't you have used the door?" Happy asked.

"I am Duke Everlue" Everlue chuckled introducing himself. "I knew all you lowlife wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine. I never would have guessed that it was that stupid book!"

"We'll if you don't want it then I'll gladly take it off your hands free of charge" Lucy said

"No!" Everlue shouted like a child throwing a tantrum. "What's mine is mine!"

"Stingy bastard." Lucy grumbled

"Shut up, Ugly."

"Ugly you wouldn't know beauty if it bit you in the behind fatass! " Lucy shouted back

"I've had enough! How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions!" Everlue shouted, glaring at them all. He threw his arm into the air and did a dramatic pose. "Come forth Vanish Brothers!"

Two of the bookcases that they were looking in earlier suddenly opened up revealing it to be a secret passage with two people concealed within.

"You called upon us sir" One of the two figures said.

This ones head was mostly shaved, but with a noticeably long, dark hair colour being present only on the back of his head, where it was tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end. He had dark slanted eyes, sharp features, prominent cheekbones, a dark-coloured upper lip and four kanji tattoos on his face; his right cheek bared the character for 'Right', his left cheek for 'Left', the kanji for 'Up' was placed in the centre of his forehead, and the one for 'Down' on his chin, right below his lower lip. His clothing consisted of a light tunic with a high collar, dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional dark shoes paired with light socks. The man was also carried around an oversized frying pan as his weapon of choice; it possessed a noticeably long handle and was held on his back by a rope which passed over his right shoulder.

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild. Talk about a bunch of runts" The second one said.

The second one was taller than the one with the frying pan. He had long, dark and curly hair, which was arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on the top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face was squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes were topped by a light bandana covered in spiralling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His outfit, unlike that of his companion, is a Western look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of his torso, simple light pants and light trainers.

"That sign means that they're from the southern wolves!" Happy said pointing at the marks that the two possessed "They're a mercenary guild"

"So, you hired these guys?" Natsu asked, punching his fist. Lucy seated form, getting ready to draw out her sword at any moment.

"Seriously this book is…" Lucy breathed out amazed at what the book which she had taken the opportunity to read contained.

"The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game" he said tauntingly, twirling his index finger and is thumb around his moustache. "Prepare yourselves."

"Natsu, keep them here" She said determinedly at she stood up " I think that this book contains secret of some kind, so I'm going to read it and find out what it is and I'd prefer not to be disturbed."

"Alright" Natsu nodded as she ran off through a door that was off to the side which closed behind her.

'_A Secret?_' Everlue thought in confusion _'It must have slipped by me somehow, could be a treasure map or something'_ the ground beneath him began to lower him underground. "I'm going after the girl! Make sure he doesn't leave here in one piece!"

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"Happy." Natsu said, turning to his feline friend. "Go on and take care of Lucy"

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Happy asked determinedly, but simply Natsu shook his head at the blue cat.

"No," Natsu flexed and cracked knuckles. "I'll be fine on my own."

Happy flew off after Lucy casting one last smile at his friend before leaving.

"You sure talk big for a little guy!" the taller Vanish brother said angrily.

"Perhaps we should put him in his place" The shorter brother said calmly. "So you're a fire wizard."

"Yeah, But how did you know?" Natsu asked as he finished warming up to fight.

The shorter mage laughed. "We saw the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo, so it's obvious that you're an ability type, fire wizard"

"The blonde girl is a Holder-type. The blonde is a Requip wizard, isn't she? I've never seen Requip magic used like that before. The cat that flies is no doubt an Ability-type, Wings." The taller brother said.

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire" Natsu said stamping his foot to the ground and lighting his entire body on fire. Fire swirled into existence around his hands. "You get burned!"

Natsu ran towards the brother duo with a flaming punch only for the attack to be thwarted by the smaller brother. He had used the large frying pan on his back to block Natsu's attack defend them both.

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but fighting Fire wizards is something we do well" The smaller brother said as he used his pan to throw Natsu back with a _clang_ from his frying pan. "Very well"

The taller brother jumped into the air and smashed his foot into the ground where Natsu had landed, but due to his quick reflexes, Natsu escaped from having his face crushed much like the ground where he had been lying seconds before.

The smaller brother quickly stepped over to them and prepared to hit Natsu with his frying pan again. It hit him, sending him crashing through the double doors that led to the lobby, where he landed on the tongue of a large, golden version of Everlue with his tongue pointed out as if he was laughing.

When Natsu landed, he turned around to see the Vanish Brothers on the railing.

"Fairy Tail might be a big time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us" The Taller brother taunted

"If that's your best then you're dead wrong" Natsu scoffed.

"Whoa, this kid really thinks he can beat us?!" the younger, taller brother shouted enraged.

"Do you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" the smaller, older brother asked Natsu while leaned forward on the railing.

"You're talking about motion sickness!?" Natsu exclaimed

"I think that might be more of a personal problem …" the smaller brother said sweat dropping

"Is he making fun of us?!" the younger brother demanded angrily.

"Their weakness is their bodies!" the older brother said. He jumped off the railed and attacked Natsu with his frying pan again, only to miss as Natsu jumped away. Instead of Natsu, the older brother broke the tongue off Everlue's statue. "Since Wizards have to focus so intensely on honing their mental abilities…"

Just as Natsu hit the ground, the other brother charged at him and punched the ground where he would have been, if it wasn't for his own quick reflexes.

"They neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak" The taller Vanish brother continued.

As he landed Natsu and the smaller Vanish brother faced were now face to face and stared each other down.

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities …" the older vanish brother said.

His brother landed next to him. "So we have more power and speed." He said.

"Oh I am so scared!" Natsu said smirking tauntingly "Now stop your blabbing and let's dance"

"Hey bro combo attack?" the younger brother inquired to the other his older brother

"Sounds good!" he answered. He held out his frying pan in front of himself, and his brother who now stood on top of it with one hand. His younger brother held out his hands to his sides.

"**Heaven and Earth Annihilation**!" they shouted in unison.

"Bring it on !"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Lucy sat down on a golden throne that she'd summoned in sewers reading Daybreak. She was wearing a pair magical reading glasses called Gale force reading glasses…or wind reading glasses. It was a magic item that allowed the user to read books or text extremely quickly. Lucy was flipping through the book at such a pace that she only stay on one page for a second. She'd picked it up a few months after she'd left home.

"I knew it" Lucy proclaimed out loud. "I knew that this that this book held a secret of some kind, but I never thought that it'd be such a thing"

Suddenly Duke Everlue burst out of the wall and tried to grab a hold of her arm in an attempt to restrain her. Emphasis on tried as he did not expect a throne to block his way and promptly smashed his head on it.

"Well then please share" Everlue demanded climbing over the throne to try and grab her only to be deflected by a warhammer from the Gate of Babylon "Secrets don't make friends you know"

"You are unworthy of the secret of this book" Lucy shouted at Everlue standing up and dismissing her throne. "So I will not allow a mongrel like you to know it"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile back in the lobby the brothers let out a battle cry. The older Vanish Brother threw his younger, taller brother into the air. Natsu, following the younger brother with his eyes and was distracted as the other brother came at him with his frying pan.

"Look toward heaven and…" he said. He hit Natsu with his frying pan, sending him across the room to the wall on the far end. "And strike from the Earth!"

Natsu, managed to stop himself before he hit the wall and faced the older brother again, forgetting about the other one was still.

"Look towards earth and…" the voice of the younger brother said, coming from right behind him. Before Natsu could turn around, the younger brother drove his foot into his back, sending him to his stomach. "We strike from Heaven!"

"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers." The older brother said as looking on as the rubble from the ground flew into the air with his brother standing behind him. "The Heaven and Earth Annihilation technique"

"It's force that very few are able to survive-" the younger brother boasted, but gasped as the smoke and rubble cleared away.

"Guess I'm one of the few" he said as he stared at them intensely "Sorry guys"

"No way!" the brother's shouted.

"Now I'm gonna blow you away with this!" Natsu shouted as he got into a stance putting his hands in front of his mouth "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"Here comes the fire magic!" the taller brother said, not afraid in the least.

"We've got him" his brother bragged. He pulled his frying pan in front of himself, and absorbed the fireball into it. "**Flame Cooking**!"

"You see my frying pan absorbs your and doubles their strength, right back at you!" he said.

The younger brother spun around so that the front of the pan faced Natsu, he then let out a battle cry with a crazed look on his face as he sent Natsu's own attack back at him.

Natsu himself looked on calmly, even as his own fire magic thrown back at him even if though it was twice as big now than it was before. The flames exploded around him, creating a large fireball similar to a bomb.

"Now he's a flame cooked Fairy!" the younger brother laughed.

"Goodbye kid" his brother bellowed confident in their victory.

Inside the flames, Natsu stood completely unaffected by the flames that tried in vain the burn his skin. He breathed in, consuming the fire in his mouth as he was drinking water. He puffed out his chest, pulling in more of the flames until they were all gone.

The vanish brothers, not expecting their opponent to eat the flames, held each other in fear. "OH NO!" they exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, now I've got some fire in my belly!" Natsu bellowed.

"Let me show you something" he jumped and leapt towards the brothers while producing a large stream of fire from both of his arms. "**Fire Dragon's ****Wing Attack!" **he used his flaming arms as whips, slashing at his opponents.

Outside, the mansions windows and doors are blown open and shattered at the force of Natsu's attack. In town, everyone looked towards the Everlue mansion in confusion, shock and wonderment on what had happened.

"Uh oh, did I overdo it again" Natsu asked as he looked at the damage he had inflicted on the mansion and the Vanish brothers, who were on the floor twitching after being burnt to a crisp.

"Were we beaten by a fire wizard?" the older Vanish Brother asked groaning in pain, while lying on top of his younger sibling on the floor of lobby, the brother's mouths were both wide open and had smoke coming out of them.

"Hey bro tell me when the room stops spinning" his younger brother groaned.

"Ok"

"That'll teach ya" Natsu said turning around to leave "Guess I'd better go find Lucy. These Merchant Fairies are toast."

Natsu began to walk away from the defeated Vanish Brothers and Virgo.

"We're mercenaries…" the Vanish Brothers groaned in unison

As Natsu started walking away Virgo's eyes flashed.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Mongrel?" Everlue growled lunging at Lucy again only for her to dodge "How dare you I'm a great man who happens to be culture's greatest friend. My massive collection of books and art are proof of that."

"That collection of ugly maids of yours seems to prove otherwise" Lucy fired back.

"How dare you, they are the very definition of beauty" Everlue growled "Now tell me what secrets does this book hold? Let me guess he buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside. Tell me or else."

"Screw you fat ass" Lucy snarled at the corrupt Duke.

"Now is not the time to get sassy" Duke Everlue snapped "Listen, I myself commissioned this books very creation. Therefore any secret's it holds are rightfully my property."

Finally sick of the Duke she grabbed the warhammer from out of the gate and batted him away with it as he leapt at her again.

However this caused Happy who was flying at him to miss and crash into the wall where his target had been moments before, he bounced off of the wall and hovered above the sewer water for a few seconds before his wings vanished and he fell in.

"What's this?" Everlue growled. "A flying cat?"

"The names Happy." Happy gurgled as he resurfaced making bubbles in the sewage water.

"You really shouldn't stay in there Happy" Lucy sighed at the ridiculousness of the cat.

"But the water feels so good" Happy said sighing in contentment causing Lucy to face palm.

"I know the whole story now!" Lucy said at Everlue with an angry tone "It's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named Duke Everlue!"

"Are you serious?" Happy asked climbing out of the sewer water

"I don't know that I'd call the protagonist trashy" Everlue snarled "But yes, the story itself is crap and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon, inexcusable!"

"You're an arrogant bastard who forced him to write it for you" Lucy shouted at Everlue as he continued to try and attack her using Diver Magic. However she repelled him using her Warhammer to bat him away every time he came close. However he dove back into the ground or the walls and tried again, each time with the same result.

"Arrogant? Moi?" Everlue's voice questioned. "The word doesn't begin to apply; to tell my story is an honour no matter what the circumstances!"

"Then why did you have to blackmail him into writing it for you?" Lucy asked.

"Blackmail?" Happy said.

"What's the big deal?" Everlue grinned as he pinched his moustache. "He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job."

"Oh really?" Lucy asked with disbelief

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse," Everlue ranted as he swam through the ground like it was water before diving under again "But he had the audacity to say no. So I gave him the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum: write the novel or his family will be stripped of their citizenship."

"But then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living. Do you really have the power to do that?" Happy asked with shock.

"I have the power to do anything," Everlue replied appeared from beneath them causing Lucy to dodge to the side. "I got him to write it didn't I? But I didn't like his attitude. So I decided he'd do best by writing from a prison cell. He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give into threats. But in the end I got what I wanted."

"You kept him in solitary confinement for three years simply to satisfy your meagre vanity. Don't you know how hard that must have been for him to be away from his family for that long?" Lucy asked angrily as Everlue attacked again only for Lucy to smash him into the wall with her hammer again.

"Three whole years?!" Happy said, shocked.

"Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me?" Everlue gloated still smug somehow even after being punched into a wall, it seemed that even as he pulled himself out of the wall his arrogance remained intact. He was nothing if not persistent.

"Wrong, the reality is that he saw you for who you and what you are and couldn't bear to spread such lies" Lucy shot back. "But he knew that he to satisfy your vanity. He knew that if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice then his family would suffer."

"Tell me, how exactly do you know this?" Everlue demanded

Lucy held Daybreak in front of her. "It's all written here in black and white!"

"What? I've read that book from cover to cover and Kemu Zaleon isn't it." Everlue stated.

"Well if you read it normally there's no mention of him" Lucy said. "But I happen to know something that you don't know, long before he was an author he was a wizard!"

"What did he do" Everlue demanded

"After he finished the book he gathered all of his remaining strength and cast a spell on it" Lucy explained still glaring at the duke.

"What a dirty trick, He turned a book about a great man like me into a hatchet job?" Everlue's shoulders shook with rage "The nerve of that fool!"

"You're the real fool here aren't you?!" Lucy smirked "It's true that he wrote about the pain and torture you that you put him through, but the chapters talk about what you did to him are only a small part of the book. In fact its secret has nothing to do with you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Everlue demanded

"Tell us Lucy" Happy said eagerly

"I'm not returning this book Everlue!" Lucy said "And I can't really destroy it either, not until the person it's really written for has seen it"

"What the hell does that mean?" Everlue demanded "And why were you talking about all of this anyway? Why waste time blabbing about what I did to that idiot Zaleon? What purpose does it serve?"

"Simple" Lucy produced a small crystal ball from out of her pocket that flashed red softly "This is a recording Lacrima that I've had on me. I always keep a few on me So after I read the book I turned one on when you burst in earlier I set it to record, and it's been doing just that this whole time. In other words you've just confessed to your crimes, I can't help but wonder what the Magic Council will think when they hear this?"

Lucy had a smug expression on her face as she tossed the Lacrima up and down in her hand a few times before turning it off.

'Crap she's been recording me this whole time and that book, hack must have written an exposé about all of my illegal business deals. I can't have that. If the magic council somehow finds out how I actually made my fortune, my goose will be cooked even with just the Lacrima recording."

"Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" Everlue shouted pulling out a Celestial Gate Key and shouted,

"So that maid was really was a celestial spirit?" Lucy mumbled with a grin and glint in her eyes.

"He's using your trick, Lucy," Happy said.

Emerging from the ground was the Celestial Spirit, Virgo. To the duo's surprise, it was that same big fat pink-haired maiden that Natsu defeated earlier.

"Did I hear my master summon me!" Virgo shouted.

"Virgo, fetch me that book and that recording Lacrima!" Everlue ordered.

"Hold on, she's a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy said, shocked.

If that wasn't surprising enough, they were even shocked of who appeared with Virgo. Standing on top of Virgo was Natsu

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shouted.

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Everlue asked with shock

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy asked him.

"Well we saw her getting up so I sort of jumped on her," Natsu explained "And all of a sudden I ended up here"

"So you two grabbed a hold of her inside the house?" Lucy asked, surprised. "That means that you passed through the spirit gate with her. But that's impossible such a trip would kill a human"

"Lucy so the hell do I do now?" Natsu asked

"Just sit back and watch fool" Lucy replied

"Virgo, clean up this rubbish!" Everlue ordered.

"As you wish, Master," Virgo replied.

Virgo was ready to strike Natsu but Lucy was quicker.

"Natsu stab her with this" Lucy said throwing a lightning bolt shaped dagger at him

"What's this thing?" Natsu asked grabbing the dagger "It's shiny"

"That's called Rule Breaker you idiot" Lucy replied "Now stab Virgo with it and I'll consider forgiving you for deceiving me earlier"

"Ok" Natsu nodded and plunged the dagger into Virgo who promptly vanished.

"What the…where she go?" Everlue demanded "What have you done-"

Everlue was cut off as a chain wrapped around his hand and snatched the Virgo's key out of his hand and brought it to Lucy, who took it.

"That dagger is called Rule Breaker and it has the ability to nullify spells and magic of all sorts and even break contracts like the one between a human and Celestial Spirit" Lucy explained dismissing the Chains and Rule Breaker.

"What?!" Everlue was now shaking with rage.

"I think the Magic Council should hear this confession don't you Everlue?" Lucy grinned knowing that would push his buttons.

"NOOO DON'T YOU DARE!" Everlue shouted leaping at Lucy.

"Not so fast you bastard" Natsu said intercepting him and smashed the Duke into the ground.

Everlue skidding face first along the ground before being stopped by Lucy's boot impacting into his head.

"Happy hold this and don't drop it" Lucy commanded handing the recording Lacrima off to Happy. "Oh and fill Natsu in on what the Duke's done to the author, I don't feel like repeating myself"

"Aye sir" Happy saluted holding the Lacrima tight and flying off to Natsu to explain to him.

"I think it's time for some payback Everlue" Lucy said as the chains appeared from above and wrapped around him and manoeuvred him so that he was horizontal and facing Natsu who had an outraged look on his face after Happy had finished explaining the Duke's crimes to him.

"What are you doing release me!" Everlue demanded struggling in vain against the chains.

"As you wish" Lucy grinned releasing the Duke smashed her warhammer against the Duke's behind as she dismissed the chains, this sent him flying in Natsu's direction "Alright Natsu, I think its time to give this mongrel exactly what he has coming to him. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah, alright Duke 'whatever your name is' time to pay for what you did….." Natsu said angrily as he pounded his fists together and got into a stance "**FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST**"

Natsu promptly gave the duke a powerful punch in the form of an uppercut which sent him flying through the ceiling and back into the upper levels of his own mansion, crashing through the numerous floors and ceilings that were in his path. Unfortunately for him the force of Natsu's punch was such, that he kept going until he exited through the roof and then crashed back through it until he landed in a crater in the lobby.

"Alright then" Lucy said dusting off her hands "Time to get going Natsu"

So the two wizards and cat ran out of the sewers and made their way up to the outside of the mansion. As they reached the wrecked Lucy paused and turned to look at the mansion which was rapidly crumbling

"I like your style," Natsu told the girls. "Out with a bang, you're definitely going to fit into Fairy Tail."

"But aren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?" Happy asked.

"Let's just go" Lucy said ignoring the collapsing mansion and putting Virgo's key away in the Gate of Babylon.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Lucy finally caught up just as Natsu and Happy reached Kaby Melon's house Lucy decided to fill Natsu in about the book.

"When I read Daybreak it was hard to believe that it was written by someone like Kemu Zaleon," Lucy said. "There's no way he would have done something that bad."

"Yeah, so," Natsu said.

"So that's how I knew there must be a spell on it you idiot" Lucy said.

The gang finally returned to Kaby Melon's mansion and Lucy handed the Daybreak book back to him. Kaby was a bit puzzled on why they were giving the book when he preferred it destroyed.

"But I requested this book be destroyed," Kaby told the gang. "Why on earth are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?"

"If you really want to burn it then do it yourself," Lucy told Kaby.

"I will most certainly burn this trash," Kaby said, getting a matchstick to burn it. "I never wanted to see it again."

"But before you do that, you are Kemu Zaleon's son aren't you aren't Kaby?" Lucy said. "You wish to destroy the book to preserve his legacy don't you?"

Natsu and Happy were caught by surprise by the news. They never would have expected that. However, they were confused on why Kaby would want to burn his father's own book.

"Yes, that's true," Kaby admitted.

"Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked Kaby.

"No," Kaby replied. "I could never really bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage."

"So you were just going to burn it?" Natsu asked, shocked and wondered why Kaby would want to destroy something that was the only reminder of his father.

"I was," Kaby said.

"Without even bothering to see what's inside!" Natsu shouted, outraged. "It's the last book that your dad wrote, right! Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!"

"Natsu that's enough!" Lucy said wrenching Natsu off of Kaby "Let Kaby explain himself!"

"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame," Kaby told the three. "It happened about thirty-one years ago."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_After three years Kemu Zaleon finally arrived back home and Kaby was shocked that his father actually came back._

_"Father?" Kaby said, surprised._

_"Forgive me, son." Kemu said seeing how upset his son was_

_"We haven't heard anything from you in three years," Kaby told his father. "Where have you been all this time?"_

_"Somewhere where I'll not return," Kemu said, binding his right arm very tightly with rope. "It's all over now."_

_"No, father!" Kaby yelled watching his father grab an axe with his left hand._

_"I'll never write again!" Kemu shouted to himself. He raised his left arm and severed his own right arm._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The Natsu and Happy freaked out and were shocked that Kemu Zaleon actually cut off his right arm. Lucy wasn't fazed and instead continued listening but raised her eyebrow at Zaleon doing something like that.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed.

Kaby continued with his story

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

_Kemu was taken to the hospital to be treated and Kaby stood by his side._

_"You should have listened to me," Kaby told his father. "I told you you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue. But you went ahead and did it anyway. Why?"_

_"Because it was good money," Kemu replied._

_"Who cares!" Kaby said. "Look where it got you!"_

_Kemu just smiled and said, "I'm so glad I finished that rubbish."_

_"What the heck are you smiling about?" Kaby asked. "Do you think its funny leaving your family behind for three years to write a novel you're not even proud of?"_

_"Son," Kemu spoke. "I thought about you the entire time when I was gone."_

_"Then you should have just written something for him quickly and come back to us!" Kaby told his father. "Instead you abandoned your pride and your family right along with it. You're a sad excuse for a writer by selling yourself out to the highest bidder. You're not much of a father either."_

_Kemu just smiled on even as his son left the room in anger._

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Not long after that, my father passed away," Kaby told the gang. "However, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on. But as the years passed by me that only slowly turned to remorse. And now… it's too late for me now to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that had caused him so much unhappiness. This is the only way. The only way to preserve his legacy. I'm sure that this is what he'd want."

"That's where you're wrong," Lucy said to Kaby before he was able to burn the book.

"What's happening?" Kaby asked in surprise as the book shined brightly

"A spell has been cast on this book," Lucy explained "It's the work of the wizard, Kemu Zaleon. Or should I say Zekua Melon."

"A spell?" Kaby said, shocked by this revelation.

The words: DAYBREAK, rearranged the letters in it and the book spelled: DEAR KABY.

"This book is his letter to you," Lucy said to Kaby. "It was disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words, so no one else could read it."

The book glowed and suddenly all of the letters streamed out of the book and began moving in different directions as they rearranged themselves and Kaby could make out what the words were written and what they said, much to his shock.

"Dear Kaby" Kaby read the title in shock.

"Wow," Natsu said, astonished.

"Pretty," Happy said.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed," Lucy corrected Kaby. "He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. And when you read it the way he intended it's easily his best work ever."

Tears of happiness came out of Kaby's eyes and realized his father truly did care for him. In his heart, he wished he could take back the last words he said to his father before he died.

"And now that the spell has been broken you can read it for yourself," Lucy said.

"Thank you, father. I swear I will never let any harm come to this book." Kaby vowed hugging the book to himself tightly.

"Well I guess we won't be collecting that reward," Natsu said causing Lucy's eye to twitch.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"What but-"

"The whole point of the job was to destroy the book," Natsu said cutting Kaby off. "We didn't finish the job."

"Even so let me do something," Kaby insisted.

"Nah its fine you have that book from your dad and EEverlue's beaten." Natsu grinned "So all's well that end we_"

"Natsu!" Lucy growled causing him to seize up at the aura that was emanating from her "You tricked me into going with you on this stupid job, and I forgave you for that. However I never said I would forgive you for skimping out on the reward"

Letting out a angry roar Lucy opened the Gate fo Babylon and aimed its content at Natsu who began running.

"Oh crap she's pissed, run for it Happy" Natsu said as they ran out of the mansion, a hail of weapons from the Gate landing very close to them and exploding on impact with the ground.

"Aye sir!"

"NATSU YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT NONE OF THESE HITS YOU! Lucy yelled despite the fact that she could easily hit Natsu if she truly wanted.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'D FORGIVE ME" Natsu yelled dodging the weapons by mere inches.

"I SAID I'D CONSIDER AND I CHOOSE NOT TOO!" Lucy roared giving chase.

This only encouraged Natsu to run faster and Happy to fly faster in order to escape from Lucy's impending wrath as she followed them.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The next day, the gang then continued on walking towards the road to Magnolia. Natsu, Happy were walking through the swamp. Lucy however chose to ride above them on her Vimana

"Are you mongrels certain you know the right way back?" Lucy demanded with annoyance

"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going," Natsu replied being careful with his tone as Lucy had not fully forgiven him yet.

"Have some faith," Happy said. "I'm a cat. I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home."

"It's dogs that have great noses you foolish cat" Lucy snapped "And you are about as far from a dog as you can get."

Suddenly, Natsu heard something going on in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Natsu demanded, as he jumped into the bushes to attack the mysterious person hiding.

Lucy scoffed as he jumped headfirst to attack.

"You can take him, Natsu!" Happy cheered him on.

Jumping out of the bushed was Natsu along with the person who was fighting him. Surprisingly, it turned out to be Gray Fullbuster.

"It's Gray," Happy said.

"Why are you in your underwear again Gray?" Lucy asked

"Trying to find a bathroom," Gray replied.

"Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu asked.

Natsu and Gray began their argument once again as everyone watched on.

"Pair of morons" Lucy grumbled

Once everything had calmed down, Gray had explained himself that he too was on his way back from a job he just finished.

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Yeah," Gray replied. "There's a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town in no time."

"See, I told you so," Happy said, but quickly stopped being smug when Lucy shot him an unpleasant look.

"Yeah, well if your nose is so great then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us?" Lucy asked Happy. "Smart alec"

"There's some thing's you don't want to smell," Happy replied.

"What'd you say" Gray demanded

"I agree" Natsu said "so gone home and we'll smell you later"

"Fine I will and unless you want trouble you will too" Gray said standing up

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Because Erza's due back anytime now," Gray warned them.

Natsu felt a chill go up his spine as soon as her name was mentioned.

"As in Erza Scarlet?" Lucy asked having heard of her strength through the magazines she'd read.

"Erza is the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail," Happy said.

"Sound's interesting I almost can't wait to meet her," Lucy said "So what's she like?"

"Scary," they all replied.

"A wild animal" Gray said

"More like vile beast," Natsu stated

"More like a giant monster," Happy chimed in

Lucy began picturing it in her head and began picturing her as a monster who could destroy an entire town and chuckled at the image.

"She's not that big you guys" Happy interjected

"We'll she's big enough for me" Natsu said

"Well one thing we can all agree on she's defiantly that scary" Gray said "well maybe a little scarier"

"I mean she can crush an entire mountain," Natsu said.

"What?" Gray interjected "I can guarantee that Erza can take down at least three mountains with a single kick"

"No need to exaggerate like that Gray it's more like two" Happy chimed in again

"The way you guys describe makes it sound like she's not human," Lucy said

"Like I said, we should get back," Gray suggested.

"Crap, let's get moving," Natsu said, panicking.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted around the gang. They had just been ambushed by a group of criminal wizard's. The two wizards crawled their way out of the sand that they had been stuck in while Lucy simply looked down on them from her Vimana unaffected with an amused grin on her face.

"What now?" Gray wondered.

"Happy, where are you?" Natsu shouted realising that his friend hand vanished.

"He's over there" Lucy said with boredom pointing in a direction from her vantage point above them on her Vimana.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"Help me," Happy begged hoping one of his friends would hear him and come to save him.

The talking cat found himself tied up to a stick over woods and stone with a bunch of dark wizard's that ambushed Natsu and Gray earlier gathered around him. They had kidnapped Happy, apparently with the intention of cooking him for dinner.

"We're finally going to get some real protein."

"No berries for us tonight."

"Finally meat."

"Our future holds a feast."

"Wow, look at him shaking."

"Hey, cat, relax. You're going to be in our bellies soon enough so there's no need to be scared."

"Actually I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared," Happy said to the ambushers. "I got to use the bathroom really bad. I can't hold it much longer and I bet you it's going to make me taste weird."

"Who cares? All right, boys, let's get ready to cook him."

"Hey, I'm serious," Happy panicked "It's going to make me taste funny. I just know it will."

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouted from on a cliff overlooking the clearing that the gang and Happy were in.

"Thank goodness," Happy said, relieved. "Now I'm not going to taste weird."

"Pipe down," one of the goons told Happy.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast, buddy," Natsu said, tightening his fist. "Sorry but you're going to have to make other plans for dinner."

"You're all wizard's aren't you," Gray figured. "What guild are you with?"

"I'm not telling," one of the goons grinned. "Get them, boys!"

However before they could get into action they were hit a rain of weapons which exploded upon impact covering them all with smoke. When it cleared they were all seriously injured and completely unconscious. None of the wounds were immediately fatal but they would need medical attention.

"Thanks for saving me Lucy" Happy called

"Oh would you look at that I hit all those wizards" Lucy sighed with boredom "That'll teach them to stand in the way I suppose"

"Wait you were aiming for me?!" Happy yelled indignantly "Don't tell me you're still mad?"

"What do you think?" Lucy asked rhetorically sending him a glare as Natsu untied him.

"Hey where did all those weapons come from?" Gray asked pointing at the weapons which were rapidly dissolving into golden dust. "How'd you do it Lucy?"

"None of your business" Lucy snapped angrily sending him a glare that indicated the conversation was over.

"Well whatever let's just get back home before Erza beats us there" Natsu insisted.

"Aye" Happy said

With that small escapade over with the four continued on the way back to Magnolia, unaware that a certain scarlet haired swordswoman was already walking through the town carrying large decorated horn through the streets.


	4. Lullaby Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night, any resemblance to any other Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After finally returning to the Guild with Natsu and Gray after finishing the Everlue job Lucy had listened to Mira's explanation of about the Guild Master's meeting that Makarov was attending currently.

Now Lucy found herself at the board trying to find a Job that was challenging enough for her skills. Unfortunately none of them were even remotely worthy of her power or her skill, hence why she was taking such a long time trying to find one.

"Would you just hurry up and pick us a job already" Natsu asked impatiently

"And why would you care about me picking a job?" Lucy demanded

"Well we are a team now aren't we?" Natsu replied

"Yeah and we picked the Job last time" Happy pointed out "It's your turn to pick, so get to it."

"Our 'team' is history as far I'm concerned." Lucy snapped still not having forgiven Natsu and Happy "Besides I still haven't forgiven you for deceiving me."

"Aw come on Lucy...Don't tell me you're still mad about that" Natsu whined.

Lucy's response was a glare that told the two to shut up.

"Hey Lucy" Gray called out half naked again "I wouldn't stay with those losers if I was you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams"

"Your clothes Gray" Cana pointed out causing him to grow pale as he only now realised that had stripped again.

"Shaddup!" Natsu yelled.

"Did you just tell me to shaddup, dragon boy?" Gray demanded angrily getting in Natsu's face.

"So what if I did what are you going to do about it stripper?" 

"Flamebrain!"  
>" Icy bastard!" " Get outta my face!"<br>"You stink!" 

"Looks like they're at it again" Happy sighed

"Why don't you join the team of love with me Lucy?" Loke offered moving onto the hit on Lucy "Tonight. Just the two of us. You really are stunningly gorgeous. I have to keep my shades on when I look at you or I'd be blinded by your dazzling beauty"

"Only a truly shallow mongrel of a woman would be stupid enough to fall for a routine like this" Lucy said mockingly

Loke's eyes widened comically as he spotted the keys that were attached to her belt.

"You're not a Celestial Wizard are you?" he asked flinching away with fright.

"Yeah." Happy said "She's got a cow and a mermaid, she also said she had a crab too though I never saw it"

"Cruel fate why must you toy with me so?" Loke cried dramatically running out of the guild as fast as he could_ "_I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear."

"And just what is his problem?" Lucy inquired watching him run out of sight.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards." Mirajane explained "Rumour has it that he dated one and it didn't end up very well."

"Oh really, I can't possibly imagine why" Lucy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Lucy was caught off guard as Natsu crashed on top of her after being smashed in her direction by Gray.

"That looked painful" Mira commented.

"Could you two fools cut this out?" Lucy growled.

"He picked this fight! I'm just following through" Gray yelled as Lucy stood up and lifted Natsu above her head with one hand, whispering something into his ear which made him grin. "You think I'm not gonna pay him back?"

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asked incredulous that he'd stripped again.

"Gah!" Gray promptly began searching for his clothes again

"Hey Ice princess think fast" Natsu called as Gray turned to see Natsu flying in his direction with an outstretched fist that crashed into his face sending them both tumbling over to the other side of the Guild where their brawl got more intense.

"Leave me out of it this time or I'll snap both of your spines like toothpicks" Lucy growled at the two who were brawling again.

"Thanks Lucy" Natsu yelled as he and Gray pummelled each other.

"Yeah thanks a million" Gray said sarcastically "Now I have to get this flaming bastard off me"

"WHAT YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME DRAGON BREATH"

Naturally their fight only got more and more intense, only a few seconds later Loke came running back into the guild at full speed with a panicked look on his face.

"We've got bad news" he yelled with a pale face "It's Erza, she's back!"

The whole guild suddenly froze what they were doing, after tense few seconds and sounds of footsteps getting closer. Suddenly a woman with scarlet red hair came in to the room, wearing what Lucy recognised as Heart Kreuz armour. She was carrying a massive horn that was decorated.

"I'm have returned." Erza announced as she put the massive horn on the ground causing the guild hall to shake "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza. The Master's at a conference right now" Mira informed Erza as she smiling at her.

"I see." Erza said nodding her thanks to Mira while one of the nearby men looked at her confused and nervously addressed her.

"So E-Erza. What's that humongous thing that you've got there?" a guild member asked.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked causing Erza to narrow her eyes at the one who asked, which in turn caused him to raise his hands defensively and reply in the negative.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakobe" Cana muttered as she chugged down a keg of beer.

"You think so" Macao said nervously "Oh man I'm a goner"

"Now listen up! While I was on the road I heard a few things, word is that Fairy Tail causing nothing but trouble as of late." Erza said giving a annoyed look to the Guild Members.

"Master Makarov may not care but I most certainly do. Cana!" Erza shouted turning towards the brown haired drinker who 'eeped' at the attention.

"You need to start controlling your drinking. Brigitar!" Erza said causing the dancer to freeze in place, while Cana nodded meekly.

"Please take the dancing outside unless there's a reason for it. Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao." Erza merely closed her eyes and sighed causing Macao to beg her to say something.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza said sighing as she put a hand to her head as if to massage a headache away.

"So this is the famed Erza Scarlet" Lucy said herself not at all intimidated by the presence of one who seemed to frighten most of the guild.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked turning to look around again since she had yet to hear the two causing a ruckus.

"Hey there Erza. We're just getting along and hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said as he and Natsu acted like best friends under the scarlet haired woman's sharp eyes while Natsu gave an 'Aye'

"Good. I'm quite pleased to see you two getting along so well, however it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns ever now and again." Erza said with a satisfied smile.

"We're not that close." Gray tried to amend but Erza wasn't listening and Natsu was still frozen in fear.

"So what's gotten into Natsu that's making him talk like the cat?" Lucy asked.

"He's scared" Mira explained "A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad."

"So she's stronger than Natsu is she?" Lucy asked examining Erza "Well that's not saying much."

"After that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too" Macao revealed grinning.

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her" Cana put in with a smirk "He totally deserved it though."

"Natsu, Gray. I need you to do me a favour." Erza said to the two "While travelling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here; I could really use your help"

After she finished everyone began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming" Mira exclaimed as Lucy sat down on the bar "This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen"

'Me and Natsu/Gray on the same team?' Gray and Natsu thought in unison while staring at other.

Lucy picked up and drunk an entire mug of beer before setting it down and locking her eyes on Erza. She gave her a once over and could tell that the woman was at least competent at using a sword, if the way she walked was any indication. If the way these people talked about her was any indication then she wasn't some rank amateur, but there was only one way to find out if she met Lucy's standards.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morn-" Erza was cut off as she suddenly requipped one of her swords and deflected a finely decorated sword that was flying towards her sending it back along the path it had come from. It suddenly dissolved into a flurry of golden dust in front of Lucy who had a lazy smile on her face.

"Just as I thought you can use a sword then. But I can't help but wonder how skilled are you with it?" Lucy asked with a grin "You deflection wasn't bad, but it was nothing to write home about either."

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" Erza demanded locking eyes with Lucy who was unfazed by her stare.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia and I wanted to take your measure." Lucy replied, the grin never leaving her face as she leapt off of the bar and too her feet "You see while you may inspire fear and awe into these people, you won't find me as easy to impress. I won't believe in your strength until I see it for myself."

This statement caused a nearly everyone in the guild to flinch back in fear and begin mumbling again.

"What's the new girl doing?"

"I don't know but she just attacked Erza"

"Does she have a death wish or something?"

"You attacked because you doubt my power?" Erza asked annoyed at the challenge to her strength.

"I did" Lucy replied simply "I've heard a lot about you, they say that you're the strongest woman in Fairy Tail correct?"

"What of it?" Erza asked not breaking her stare into Lucy's eyes.

"Well it's a rather lofty title" Lucy said causally "So as I said, I want to see your strength for myself. To see if you're really worthy of being called the strongest woman in Fairy Tail"

"So you have no faith my strength as a wizard is that it?" Erza asked dropping any emotion from her tone causing everyone in the guild to shiver.

"That's right but I'm not unfair so how about a wager?" Lucy said "I'll be using this mission of yours to determine your strength. I'll watch you and if you meet my standards you have my word that I'll acknowledge your strength and respect you and any decisions you might make."

"And if I were to fail to meet your standards?" Erza questioned "What then?"

"If you fail then not only will I never respect you but we'll fight in front of the entire guild" Lucy chuckled titling her head "And I'll be taking those titles of yours when I crush you."

Erza's grip on her sword tightened and the Guild seemed to creep away from the two who were both putting out threatening auras toward each other.

"Lucy's a goner" Gray mumbled.

"Yup, it was nice knowing her" Natsu said agreeing with Gray for once.

"Or perhaps we can settle this right no-"

"Oh Erza I almost forgot" Mira yelled interrupted the impending clash between the two and getting the scarlet haired woman's attention as she walked up to her and held out an envelope "The Master told me to give you this the moment you got back. He said it was important that you read it before doing anything else."

Erza took the letter and Mira let out a sigh of relief at having avoided a brawl between the two. She could sense a strange power emanating from Lucy as well as a large magical energy supply. Add to that the fact that Erza was no pushover herself, then a fight between the two could very well level the Guild if Lucy was as strong as Mira thought she was. The Master had told her to make sure that Erza got that letter the moment she met Lucy. Apparently she worried him for whatever reason.

Erza tore open the letter and began reading it. After a few seconds she finished reading the letter and she put her sword away, letting out a deep calming breath before folding the letter up and putting it away into her pocket.

"Very well I accept your challenge" Erza said to Lucy as the orders the Master had given her in his message to caused her sense of duty to override any annoyance she had towards from the girl. The best way to follow his orders and keep an eye on Lucy was to indulge her for now. "As I said we shall meet at train station tomorrow morning"

"I'll be waiting for then" Lucy chuckled strolling leisurely out of the Guild.

Muttering broke out amongst the Guild again.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah the new girl got Erza to back down"

"I bet it has to do with that letter she got from the Master"

"Yeah he's the only one that could get her to back off just by telling to"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The next day at the train station Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray were all fathered at the station waiting to board the train.

"Let's get along again today!" Gray said acting like he and Natsu were best friends again when the two noticed Erza coming towards them with a lot of luggage. More so than any normal person would carry with them.

"Aye sir." Natsu cheered with an arm around Gray's shoulder.

"Good. Getting along is very important." Erza said smiling at the boys before catching sight of Lucy and beginning to talk to her instead.

"So you're here" Erza stated as she stood in front of Lucy who was sipping some of the Kings Wine from her vault treasury.

"Of course" Lucy said between sips while holding Plue in one arm "There is a time and a place for fashionable lateness but this isn't one of them. After all I don't want to miss a single second of seeing you in action, is the reality any match for the legend? We'll see won't we Erza Scarlet?"

Erza clamped down on her anger as the Master's letter came to her mind. The letter had asked her to keep an eye on Lucy and not to engage her in a fight. This task was going to be more difficult than any the Master had given her.

Her problem was that Lucy had a gratingly arrogant personality that annoyed her greatly. It was almost like she had known someone with a personality like this before. But the only time she could think of was in her memories. The one's she desperately had no desire to confront. One's that spoke of a past life, memories that she feared would swallow up who she was if she confronted them.

"Erza! I don't mind coming with you but when we get back I want you to fight me!" Natsu demanded earning a shocked look from Gray and a quirked eyebrow from Lucy while Erza merely smirked at him.

"Shut up, have you got some kind of death wish?" Gray demanded as he put a hand on the pink haired Dragon Slayers shoulder.

"It'll be way different from before. Now I might be able to actually beat you." Natsu said grinning widely at Erza.

"Yes I can tell that you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we'll have to see. I accept your challenge" Erza said smirking at Natsu.

"YEAH! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said igniting his head and hands while grinning in excitement.

A few minutes after they had gotten on the train Natsu had turned green as they rode on towards Onibas.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this." Gray said snickering at Natsu predicament as he sat next to Erza while Lucy sat beside Gray sipping her wine.

"Shaddup Gray." Natsu groaned leaning his head back in an attempt to keep from throwing up.

"Now just relax Natsu" Erza said with a sigh giving Natsu a smile before slamming a fist in his gut, knocking him out instantly.

"There." She said, satisfied. "That should make the trip a little easier on him."

"Honestly you three are a real pack of jokers aren't you?" Lucy said snorting derisively while dismissing her now finished wine cup "I seriously hope you can meet my expectation Titania. Because so far I've seen nothing impressive from the so called number one guild in Fiore. Right now your strongest team is composed of yourself, a Fire Wizard who gets sick when traveling on any form transportation and snowman who strips every five minutes. It's really quite pathetic."

Erza bit her lip but didn't respond to the remark that was obviously intended to provoke her. She would not give Lucy the satisfaction of knowing she was getting to her. Gray however was not as even-tempered.

"Hey! Just where do you get off thinking you're better than the rest us?" He snapped angrily "Now that I've gotten to know you, it turns out your really stuck up and overconfident in yourself. You give Erza this stupid test despite being told how powerful she is. What gives you the right to test anyone?!"

"It is my right and privilege as the one true King" Lucy replied simply "Lesser beings like yourself should know when to kneel before your betters."

"King? Lesser being? what the hell does tha-"

"Let it go Gray" Erza ordered

"But Erza…" Gray began objecting

"I said Let! It! Go!" Erza ordered forcefully emphasising each word with seriousness.

"I….you…. fine" Gray sighed letting it go, albeit with great reluctance and annoyance "Alright then Erza what kind of mission are we going on here?"

"Of course" Erza nodded "I have reason to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I overheard some of their guild members talking in a pub in Onibas; they started talking about a flute called Lullaby and about the seal on it that prevented usage. A man called Kageyama said that he could take care of it and to tell someone called Erigor that he'll return in three days. By the time I remembered who Erigor was it was too late."

"Lullaby you say?" Lucy said showing an interest "How interesting maybe this mission of yours will be a worthy test of your skills after all"

"You've heard of Lullaby?" Erza asked demandingly "What do you know about it?"

"Of course I've heard of it, but I will not repeat myself so listen well. Now then according to my inform Lullaby is a magical flute created by the Dark Wizard Zeref." she told them causing them to stiffen in their seats at the mention of the legendary Dark Wizard. "According to what I've read anyone who hears the tune of Lullaby will die. It's very effective for killing hundreds if not thousands of people at a time"

The two Wizard and the cat's eyes grew large at the implications. If Eisenwald used Lullaby then people would definitely die en masse.

"Ok so then who's this Erigor guy?" Gray asked.

"Erigor, The ace of Eisenwald Erigor." Erza explained "He only accepts assassination requests, which is how he earned the name Erigor the Reaper. When the Council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the Council's rules. As a result they were kicked out of their Wizard League six years ago but that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day. "

Eventually they finally came to a stop in Onibas station. Lucy 'persuaded' the ticket master to give them a discount. But then decided that was limit of her daily generosity.

"Hey Erza do you think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked

"I have no idea that's what we're here to find out" Erza replied pulled her huge cart of luggage along with Happy sitting on it.

"You fools have forgotten something" Lucy chuckled "Not a good start"

"Hey she's right does anyone know where Natsu is?" Happy asked

"Ah crap there he goes" Gray said watching the train which had pulled out of the station was disappearing from sight.

"Damn it" Erza growled "I forgot that Natsu can't stand transportation. I'm such an idiot."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile back on the rapidly moving train Natsu was still alone in his seat, still suffering from motion sickness.

It was then that a man with a ponytail walked over to him.

"Well lookie here it's a Fairy Tail Wizard" he smirked as he spotted the sign on Natsu's arm. "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

He waited and leaned against the seat opposite Natsu but he did not answer.

"What?" Natsu groaned.

Suddenly the man stood up and kicked Natsu in the face.

"Don't act all high and mighty because you're in a legal guild Mr Fairy. You guys just blindly follow the Magic Council. You what you look like to us harmless little flies" He ranted.

"Y-You!" Natsu stood up, his arm covered in fire. But, his motion sickness got the best of him and his flames went out.

"Hahahahahah! What kind of magic is that?!" the stranger laughed

Natsu growled, as his motion sickness continued to hold him back.

"Let me show you how it's done." The shadow of his legs stretched and leapt out from the from beneath him, turning into an arm and punching Natsu.

"It's all in the follow through."

"That magic.." Natsu growled glaring at the man who attacked him

Suddenly the train gave out a loud squealing sound as it ground to an abrupt halt.

"Huh?" Natsu groaned.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile back at Onibas Erza still had her hand on a lever.

"Hey lady what do you think your doing?" One of the station officers demanded "You can't pull emergency stop lever without permission"

"It's for our comrade, please understand" Erza said

"Are you kidding me?" The officer complained

"Now I would like you take our luggage to the hotel." Erza said

"So I look like a bellhop?" he snapped

"It would seem all the Wizards in Fairy Tail possess a dubious sanity" Lucy chuckled.

"Not all of us!" Gray complained.

"Try saying that again when you aren't half naked" Lucy sighed

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"The train stopped" Natsu groaned with relief when he suddenly spotted a strange looking flute on the ground nearby. It was made of wood and had a three-eyed skull on top. "What is that?"

"You saw it!" the man groaned standing up.

Natsu stood up covering his whole body with flames.

"That's enough outta you it's payback time " Natsu raised his fist.

The man's eyes widened. "Guard Shadow" a large amount of shadowy fists emerged to create a dome.

However Natsu was able to break his guard and sending him fly away till his back hit the door of car.

"Lucky shot" he groaned

"Little fly huh?" Natsu grinned.

"Attention to all passengers." The train announcement began broadcasting. "Our emergency stop was a false report. We'll be departing again shortly."

"Oh crap I gotta go" Natsu started sweating and grabbed his luggage.

"Hold it right there!" The man yelled. "I'm not letting you get away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now!"

"So you're with Eisenwald huh?" Natsu said with a glare "I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail. How about we take this outside?"

The train started to move slowly and began picking up speed. Naturally Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

After pulling the Emergency Stop lever at the station Erza 'borrowed' a magical four wheeled vehicle. While the vehicle itself was fast it consumed the driver's magical energy in return, and the faster one went the faster ones magical energy was drained. Erza drove, while Lucy and Happy sat inside while Gray sat on the roof.

They started to chase the train Natsu was riding. By the time they caught up to the train however it had already started moving fairly quickly. Before they could try to get Natsu out of the train however, the window smashed into pieces sending the Fire Dragon Slayer flying out of it.

He flew towards Gray whose eyes widened as Natsu who had started screaming got closer. Lucy watched the spectacle and chuckled when she saw Natsu's head banging against Gray's. This caused them both to tumble off the roof and fall to the ground with a loud crash.

"Natsu?!" Erza turned her head brought the vehicle screeching to a halt "Are you alright?"

"THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Shut up you Icy freak, how come you left me on the train" Natsu demanded

"I'm just glad you weren't badly injured I apologize." Erza said hugging Natsu causing him smash his head into her armour's breastplate, Natsu eventually escaped out of Erza's grip.

"Well I'm shaken up pretty bad, a weirdo tried to pick a fight with me on the train!" Natsu grumbled. Everyone's eyes turned to Natsu.

"I think he said he was with Eisenwald" He tried to remember.

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza slapped Natsu's face with all her might sending him flying. "Eisenwald is exactly who we're after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?"

"But this is the first I've heard about it." Natsu protested

"I explained all of this on the train you should listen when people talk to you" Erza growled.

"Natsu!" Lucy interjected "You said you encountered him on the train right?"

"Uh….yeah?" Natsu confirmed with a nod.

"By any chance do you mean that train" Lucy motioned towards the train which was getting smaller as it went into the distance "The one that is getting farther and farther away?"

"Yeah that's the one" Natsu said a bit too cheerfully

Erza quickly strapped herself back into the driver's seat of the magic four wheeler.

"What did he look like?" Gray asked.

"He wasn't anything special. But he did have this weird looking flute with him; it had a skull on one end of it with three eyes."

"That's Lullaby you fool" Lucy stated

"Then we need to chase down that train quickly" Erza said

"Indeed you do but before that" Lucy opened her Gate and pulled out her Vimana and leapt aboard it. "I'll be watching from the sky. I expect to see good things from you Erza Scarlet."

"Wait what the hell is that thing?" Gray asked

"This is my Vimana" Lucy declared proudly "It's a flying vehicle that can move at the speed of thought."

"Wait if it's that fast why don't you just fly us there?" he demanded

"This is a test for Erza Scarlet." Lucy replied "I am an observer. I will not help or hinder her or you for that matter."

The Vimana began taking off, getting further away from the ground.

"I'll be watching" Lucy chuckled.

"Damn it Lucy this is serious" Gray protested "This isn't the time for your stupid…"

"Gray just leave alone it and get on, we're wasting time." Erza ordered.

"Alright geez" Gray groaned got aboard the magic four wheeler again.

Natsu got inside and took a seat near Happy. When they did Erza set off, with Lucy following closely in her Vimana.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile a fair distance away at Kunugi station Eisenwald had stopped the train and thrown the passengers off of it.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now" Erigor declared as he killed the engineer "Get everything off the train. Luggage, the conductor all of it. If anyone tries to defy us kill them all."

The rest of the guild set to work throwing the passengers luggage off the train as well as everyone who wasn't with Eisenwald. Meanwhile the man who battled Natsu earlier got off the train and approached Erigor.

"Well look whose here" he chuckled

"Kageyama" Erigor noted turning to him "I heard you were coming back aboard this train. There's quite a bit of wreckage, care to explain what happened?"

"Come on aren't you more interested to see what I brought back with me?" Kageyama said pulling out a wooden flute with a three eye skull on it from out of his jacket "I finally managed to break the seal."

"Excellent" Erigor said

"Oh yeah"

"Is that it?"

"Yes this is it men" Erigor confirmed taking the flute from Kageyama "The forbidden Lullaby. Originally it was a tool for casting simple death curses, useful but limited. That is until the great Black Wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute. Now its song will kill hundreds if not thousands at once, lulling them all into endless sleep, and its all mine."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Further away Erza was accelerating the Magic Four Wheeler as fast as she could get it to go. Gray struggled to hang on to the roof.

"Hey slow down Erza" he yelled "You using up too much of your magical energy driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward" Erza replied "We're running out of time, if Erigor gets his hands on Lullaby then lives 'will' be lost, we can't allow that."

'Damn them what is it they hope to accomplish?' Erza thought to herself before sparing a glance Lucy who was following lazily on her Vimana 'And her. Does that girl have no sense of morality? If that flying thing can go at the speed of thought then why doesn't she use it and stop Erigor. This is not a game lives could be lost and she's using such a dire situation to test me?! It doesn't make sense. Just what kind of person is that girl?"


	5. Lullaby Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night, any resemblance to any other Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night fan fiction is coincidental and plagiarism is not intended. No flames please, constructive criticism only.**

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

In the town of Clover there's a building where the Guild master conference was currently being held. Currently Makarov of Fairy Tail along with many others were in attendance.

"I'm jealous Makarov, Your wizards are so full of life and they're such cutie pies" Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus guild said walking over to Makarov.

"I hear you've got some girl that gave some big shot quite the spanking." Bob added taking a seat at Makarov's table.

"Oh yeah!" Makarov said perking up "You must be talking about Lucy. She's our newest recruit, she could use an attitude adjustment but she's got a body that won't quit!"

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov" frowned Master Goldmine, of the Quatro Cerberus guild "Your wizards may be spirited but you've got to admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail is going end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame 'em."

"Ah let those blow hard's worry what do I care?" Makarov proclaimed drunkenly "They're just jealous my wizards are hot."

"Oh my Makie." Bob giggled. "You shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way, you're such a scoundrel"

"Say speaking of Lucy do you remember what I told you about Erza?" Makarov asked "About the weapon and armour she never uses?"

"Oh yeah" Goldmine said "Something about a past life she's afraid will swallow her personality or something like that?"

"Well Lucy as it turns out is just like Erza in respect" Makarov said "But unlike Erza she embrace's that life and the powers that come with it. According to Natsu she can pull things like weapons and flying machines out of thin air or something."

"So this past life thing isn't isolated after all huh?" Goldmine said rubbing his chin thoughtfully

"Well I heard that a member of the Cait Shelter guild was seen exhibiting strange powers, even for a Wizard" Master Bob put in "Do you think it's something similar to Lucy and Erza?"

"Well, well, and here was me thinking that Makarov was making a collection of weirdoes" Goldmine chuckled "Looks like you missed one."

"Ah shaddup Goldmine you-"

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" A little blue bird chirped interrupting Makarov and dropping an envelope into his hand. "II have a letter from Miss Mirajane! Sir."

"Ah thanks a lot" the third master of Fairy Tail said putting his mug of ale down and opening the letter.

_"Hi Master I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound! "_ the projection of Mirajane beamed at him

"See this honey's out poster girl Mirajane" Makarov crowed to the assembled mages. "Grab some eye candy boys."

"_Oh Master your not going to believe what happened! It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail_" Mira said excitedly. _"Erza, Natsu and Gray have all teamed up together and it looks like Lucy's with them too! I get the feeling that this may be the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen. Sorry to bother you but I just had to send you a quick note to tell you the exciting news. See you soon Master_"

With that Mirajane vanished. Makarov stood still, frozen like a statue.

"What's wrong Makie?" Bob asked

"I guess the council has good reason to be worried right?" Goldmine sighed.

_'__I can't believe this is happening! Those three together really could do some real damage but with Lucy they really could destroy an entire city.__'_Makarov thought collapsing onto the table he had been standing on_'The conference ends today so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon, I just hope nothing crazy happens between now then... oh please let nothing happen.'_

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile on the still moving train that Eisenwald had hijacked Erigor was very unhappy. This was evidenced by the fact that he slashed at the spot where Kageyama had been sitting merely a second before.

"Let me get this straight" Erigor said holding his scythe above his head "You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and then let him get away? Is that True?"

"But it's not like he knows anything about our plans sir" Kageyama stuttered "And even if he did there's no way he and his stupid guild would be able to stop us right?"

Erigor growled and slammed his scythe down just between Kageyama's legs.

"We can't afford to take any chances" Erigor growled "Fortunately we have a strategy in place."

"Right you mean the thing at Oshibana Station" Kageyama remembered glad he hadn't been killed

"We can't have flies buzzing around where they're not wanted" Erigor said "It will be up to you men to swat them away."

"Yes Sir" the Eisenwald members chorused.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Erza was driving through Oshinaba Town trying to reach the station in time to stop the Lullaby flute from being played.

"Stop Erza" Gray yelled from the roof of the Magic Four Wheeler "You're going way too fast. You're gonna overload the S.E. plug"

"There's no telling how many innocent lives will be lost if Lullaby's song is played" Erza replied "I can't slow down we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late"

"But at this rate you're going to use up all of your Magic before we even start fighting."

"Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat" Erza replied "Besides I've got you and Natsu as back up."

Eventually Erza came to a stop outside Oshibana station; Lucy of course landed nearby and put the Vimana back inside her treasury. After watching Erza make a fool of herself trying to get information out of the guards by knocking them out, the group learned that the station had been taken over by Eisenwald.

When they found this out they wasted no time and rushed into the station where the train had stopped. Gray hauled Natsu albeit reluctantly with them through the station. Eventually they passed across a platoon of knights whose bodies were strewn about across the stairs in hall some were unconscious but most were dead.

"They've been completely wiped out." Happy exclaimed in shock.

"Naturally. Mere guards like this against an entire dark magical guild?" Lucy asked taking a sip of wine from her cup while walking at leisurely pace "These fools never stood a chance."

The group ran up the steps into the station and encountered the guild Eisenwald all gathered and waiting for them. Lucy strolled in leisurely behind the group without a care in the world. She decided to dismiss her cup and watch the spectacle unfold.

"Welcome" Erigor greeted "Step into our parlour. Fairy Tail flies."

"You fiend" Erza said "I take it you're Erigor?"

Gray promptly dropped Natsu onto the ground where he lay still trying to recover from his motion sickness.

"Hey you" Kageyama growled "It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up."

"I know that voice" Natsu muttered opening his eyes and narrowing them.

"We're not threatened by any of you" Erza declared "Now tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby."

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor chuckled floating up into the air and landing on the Lacrima of the loudspeaker "What do all train stations have?"

"So he uses wind magic does he?" Lucy observed with a bored tone.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" Erza asked outraged.

"Thousands of nosey onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action" Erigor laughed "Who knows? If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire town with my melody of death."

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza demanded

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain wilfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away." Erigor ranted "They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, therefore, The Reaper has come to punish the-"

Erigor was cut off by a loud bang the ground shaking slightly.

"So let me get this straight." Lucy's voice rang out causing everyone to look at her.

When they did they saw that she was now sitting upon a golden throne that was adorned with fine jewels and other decorations. Lucy leant her head on her right hand as she looked at Erigor with a bored expression on her face.

"You stole the deadly Lullaby flute and went to the trouble of having Kagejava-"

"IT'S KAGEYAMA YOU STUPID BI-" Kageyama was cut off by a sword cutting his face piercing itself into the wall dangerously close to his head. He brought a hand up to the large cut that now adorned his face causing him to fall silent, Lucy smirked at him and continued talking.

"-break the seal on it just to broadcast it inside an evacuated train station in the hopes that you might be able to wipe out a small and non major little town. For a reason as petty as rights?" Lucy tsked "What a boring and tedious little plan. Or that's what I'd say if I actually believed a word of this drivel."

"You" Erigor growled at her gripping his scythe tighter.

"If you really want to 'cleanse' this town you could have had your Guild and yourself do it earlier. Thousands would dead by the time we got here, never mind the Magic Council." Lucy sighed shaking her head "But really as things stand you might be lucky to kill ten people, twenty if you're very lucky. But all it would take is for one of us to go outside and get rid of the crowd to take away your victims and you know it. If you really wanted a high body count you could have simply forced the townsfolk into the town square and played the flute then to wipe them out."

At this Erigor flinched slightly causing Lucy to grin when she noticed it.

"In the end there's really no value in taking over this train station when you know it would be evacuated." Lucy ploughed on "So who exactly are you trying to fool with this ridiculous charade? Playing that flute will earn you nothing, you won't even get a minor mention in a history book."

"You think I'm joking?" Erigor growled "I'll play the flute and when I do you'll see just how wrong you. Now then Eisenwald destroy these flies" Erigor flew up and vanished.

"Hey he disappeared" Natsu exclaimed

"Natsu! Gray! You two go after Erigor." Erza ordered "I'll handle these guys."

"But Erza you can't take all these guys by yourself" Gray protested "Lucy already said she won't help you remember?"

"I'll be fine now get going" Erza commanded. "If you two work together then not even Erigor the Reaper can stop you."

The two took the moment to invade each others personal space growl at each other.

"What did I say?" Erza yelled turning to glare at the two who instantly put on a Happy impression.

"Aye" They both said in unison running off to pursue Erigor.

Lucy chuckled as Natsu and Gray ran off down the nearby corridor but quickly turned her attention back to gang of idiots that were still here.

"They ran off"

"They're going after Erigor"

"I got it" a pharaoh impersonating Wizard said extending magical black bands to get up to the balcony on the upper level. "I the great Rayule will take them down."

"I'm coming with you" Kageyama growled as he began merging with his own shadow to follow "That pink haired dimwit's gonna pay"

"I'll just have to catch up with them once I take care of the men here" Erza said to herself.

"Good luck" Lucy chuckled from her throne "You'll need it in your condition if your not as good as they say."

Erza ignored the jibe and prepared to fight the guild members that stood gathered before her.

"Mama always told me not hit girls but I can make an exception."

"I'm sorry ladies but you're not gonna be as cute when we're done with ya."

"Let's do this" said Erza as she materialized a sword in her hand. "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence. I swear, none of you will live to see tomorrow."

"So her primary magic is re-quip after all" Lucy noted "She also seems to prefer swords as her weapon of choice. Judging by her stance she's no amateur but I can't say she's anything a special. Not yet anyway."

"We're not scared of you" one of them yelled as nearly twenty of them pulled out magic swords and leapt at Erza "We've got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald."

Erza repelled the foolish attack with only a few swipes which shatter their swords and sent them flying. She then charged at the remaining swordsmen and annihilated them as well with only a few strokes.

"I'll show you" one of the other guildsmen growled as he and his two comrades sent light beams at Erza.

The beams converged on her and exploded sending rubble into the air. Erza however leapt out of the smoke unaffected and leapt at the three quickly defeated them with a single swipe. She the turned her attention to another group of swordsmen and swiftly defeat them in a few swipes. Lucy could tell that Erza trying to be as conservative as possible with her low magical energy.

"Alright now Erza Scarlet show me your best" Lucy grinned "I shall judge your worth, with my own two eyes."

"Erza Scarlet?!" a fat wizard near the back exclaimed.

Erza became enveloped in a glow as her armour began to change. The Eisenwald members chose to leer and wolf whistle as this happen believing they were going to get a strip show, thus proving that only had a handful of brain cells between them.

"So she can requip her armour for magical armour as well as her weapons?" Lucy observed "Interesting, she's really invested in this magic hasn't she?"

When Erza was done she was wearing armour that appeared to be made of silver metal. The upper part of the armour only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates that pointed upwards as well as two pairs of large metal wings which adorned the back, composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger at the edges.

Erza was also now holding two swords that were themed similarly to her new armour. She leapt into the air and summoned more swords in a disk like formation.

"Now, dance my swords" Erza commanded causing her swords to begin rotating at a very high speed "Circle Sword"

With one final swipe all but two of the men were down. Lucy couldn't help but feel disappointed that the fight was over already. If the others were anything to go by then the last two shouldn't be any challenge.

"What a bore" Lucy sighed with disappointment "Then again I suppose I should have expected much from a group of morons like this."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US BITCH" one last member of Eisenwald came at Lucy from the side with a glowing fist.

Lucy didn't even look at him, instead she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked it downwards slamming his face into the left armrest of her throne knocking him out cold.

"Don't' speak to your betters unless spoken to mongrel" Lucy said glancing down towards him seeing that his nose had shattered as blood was pouring out of it "And look at that, you got your filthy blood on my throne. I'll have to clean it now"

She then refocused on Erza who had just finished off another attacker leaving only the chubby one left to deal with.

"Forget this I'm outta here" the chubby wizard yelled scurrying out of the room like a frightened mouse.

Lucy promptly stood up from her throne which she sent back into the Gate of Babylon, while making a mental note to clean it later. She strolled calmly across towards Erza, not caring when she stepped on one of the defeat Eisenwald members.

"I imagine that fatso is going to try and find Erigor. Ah well it's not my problem anyway." Lucy said as she finally got over to Erza who had sunk to one knee and began panting. "But just look at you."

Erza looked up at Lucy and gave her a glare that would make most people back off. Lucy however was not most people and simply grinned in response to the glare.

"You're on knees and out breath. Your magical energy is all but gone" Lucy pointed out "You wasted far too much power on that vehicle and now you're paying for it."

"If….I…hadn't…" Erza gasped out trying to catch her breath as she gulped down air "Then we….wouldn't have….a chance of stopping Erigor…from….playing….the Lullaby."

"You poor deluded fool" Lucy sighed shaking her head "You haven't realised it yet."

"Realised…what?" Erza demanded

"I think you'll see soon enough." Lucy responded "But what are you going to do about that crowd of people out the station? Even without the loudspeakers Lullaby's song could still kill those people if played from outside, I suppose."

Erza waited for a few moments until she'd caught her breath. Her magical energy was returning slowly but surely. It wasn't enough for a major fight but that would change given time.

"I'll just have to get rid of them then, won't I?" Erza said standing up.

"And how will you do that?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow

"Simple" Erza replied as began slowly making her off the platform. "I'll have to make them panic."

"This should be entertaining" Lucy chuckled as she followed Erza out of the platform and to another part of the station.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray where sprinting at full speed down a corridor in hopes of catching up to Erigor. Neither of them were particularly happy about being forced to work together by Erza.

"I can't believe she's making us work together." Gray complained sprinting alongside Natsu "What was she thinking?"

"Obviously she wasn't thinking" Natsu replied "Everyone knows that fire and ice don't mix"

"Why does she have to be so damn bossy?" Gray demanded narrowing his eyes at Natsu.

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around" Natsu agreed glaring at Gray while coming to a stop alongside him.

"I don't need your help I can handle Erigor all by myself." the two yelled at each other in unison "Are you copying me?!"

The two turned their attention to a sign which showed what path the corridor lead to where. The path to the left lead to the old line, while the path to the right lead to the new line.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked

"I guess we'll have to split up to find out" Gray replied

The two walked and turned down the corridor each facing a different direction.

"Natsu" the Fire Dragon Slayer turned to face the Ice Wizard at hearing his name "We're up against an evil freak whose getting ready to unleash a deadly spell. If you find him give him a thrashing."

"You don't have to worry about that" Natsu smirked at Gray who'd turned to face him "I've got a bone to pick that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna burn him to a crisp."

The two exchanged grins before glaring and turning away from each other.

"Don't die on me" Gray mumbled causing Natsu to look at him having not caught what Gray had said "Nothing, later looser."

With that last insult Gray ran off leaving Natsu to pursue him own path to find Erigor. As he ran down the corridor he noticed a loudspeaker and was reminded of what Erigor said on the train platform.

"If Erigor's going to broadcast the Lullaby through the speaker system, then he'll need to do it from the broadcast studio" Gray realised.

He then began running down the corridors following the signs until he reached the broadcast studio. Gray kicked the door smashing it in half and knocking it down.

"There's nobody here" Gray observed as he walked into the room and looking around "This is the only place he could broadcast Lullaby through the speaker system. But if he's not here then where-"

He suddenly dodged to the side avoiding a pair of black bandages which smashed the floor where he previously stood.

"That's a pretty good guess pal" the headdress wearing wizard said as he hanging down from the ceiling using the magic bandage's which extended from his right hand "But our plan isn't as obvious as you might think."

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." Gray smirked getting ready to fight

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

"If you value your lives then you will leave this station at once. This station has been taken over by evil wizards." Erza declared bluntly through a megaphone from a balcony that was high up on the station "They are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that will kill everyone here. I beg you run as far away as you can."

After a few seconds of disbelief Erza's declaration had the desired effect and the curious crowd of people panicked and began running in all directions as far away from the station as they could get. Lucy leant on the balcony and watched the chaos down below with a grin on her face.

"Hey lady why would you make everyone panic like that?" a nearby station officer demanded.

"I'd rather that than watch all of these people die" Erza answered calmly "In fact all of you gentlemen need to evacuate as well."

The three station officers gaped at Erza in disbelief as she watched the crowd of people vanish from sight.

"Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station I wonder what Erigor's next move will be."

"You still don't understand do you?" Lucy chuckled glancing down at the empty streets causing Erza to look at her "She really needs to learn to look at the bigger picture doesn't she? Erigor"

True to Lucy's word Erigor appeared floating in front of them.

"Erigor!" Erza exclaimed surprised to see him revealing himself

"You're pretty perceptive aren't you?" Erigor chuckled "And you're smarter then the rest of these Fairy Tail flies. I'll bet you've already figured this out haven't you?"

"While I may not know your true objective I had a feeling that this train station was not your target." Lucy grinned "And as usual I was correct, meaning that you taking over this station was to lure us here so you could trap us am I correct?"

"Very good but tell me something" Erigor clapped "if you figured that out why not warn your friends sooner?"

"You are mistaken they are not my friends" Lucy answered coolly

"Oh? I was under the impression that Fairy Tail believed in that friendship and family nonsense." Erigor chuckled causing Erza to tighten her fist in anger "Was I mistaken?"

"I can't say anything about the others but I myself am here as an evaluator." Lucy explained walking back to the wall of the station and leaning against it "I've heard a lot about Titania Erza and her legendary power. However all that talk is meaningless to me. I will not acknowledge her until I've seen her worth or lack thereof with my own eyes. I do not like associating myself with the weak unless they my subjects or vassals."

"So you you're here to see Titania's strength in action?" Erigor laughed "I can appreciate not wanting to be surrounded by weaklings. Well this has been fun but I've always wanted to fight the Queen of the Fairies so you could see her strength that way but unfortunately I don't have time to play with her right now."

Erigor raised his palm and pushed Erza back towards the station which was suddenly surrounded by a powerful tornado made of wind. Erza charged in an attempt to break it but was flung backwards into the wall of the station.

"It's useless you'll never get past my Wind Wall" Erigor declared "You see its one way only if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart."

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?" Erza demanded

"Weren't you paying attention?" Erigor laughed "This was a trap and you Fairy Tail fools fell for it. Well I've got be going now I'm late for an appointment."

With that Erigor flew off and out of sight.

"Get back here" Erza yelled "Damn you Erigor I will stop you."

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Gray meanwhile had cornered Rayule and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Why don't I get straight to the point here buddy tell me what the plan is or else" Gray demanded glaring at him.

"We knew you pests would cause problems so we lured you here and trapped you" Rayule explained smugly "The only reason we took over this station was to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."

"Oh yeah. Why?" Gray pressed.

"Cause that's where it's going down." Rayule continued "Clover's just beyond a giant canyon and this train line is the only way in or out of town unless you're able to fly like Erigor."

"So Lullaby is in Clover?" Gray asked

"You know what else is there right now?" Rayule chuckled as his bandages began to move "Think hard and you'll get it."

Gray was sent flying back by a swipe from the bandages which he managed to block.

"Clover, that's where the conference is being held,." Gray realised "So this was their plan all along they're targeting the Guild Masters."

"So you've finally figured it out huh?" Rayule laughed as he readied all of his bandages to fight. "Well it's too late to stop us now."

Rayule lunged at Gray and attacked him again. He managed to block the attack with his arms but was still hit.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards" Gray yelled

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what hit 'em once Lullaby's song starts playing." Rayule explained "There's no Erigor's plan will fail!"

He launched his bandages again and managed to bind Gray in place.

"You and your little Fairy friends are stuck in this station so there's nothing you can do about it" Rayule ranted "Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done they'll be completely wiped out."

Gray didn't answer, instead he focused his magic through his hands and froze the bandages and shattered them easily breaking free now that they were no long elastic.

"That's not gonna happen" Gray declared as he began freezing Rayule and walked towards him "Now get this straight when you mess with the Guild Master's then you mess with all of us. They may be old fogies but they're the closest thing we have to parents."

Gray stopped and put his hand on Rayule's face and froze him completely. He then turned on his heel and walked through the hole that had been made in the wall earlier.

"When I get my hands on them I'll show them that Fairy Tail can be more terrifying than any Dark Guild" Gray vowed as he walked away to regroup with the others.


End file.
